Elevation
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Syaoran y compañía tienen que encontrar la pluma más valiosa de Sakura. Kamui, pilar del reino de Sadame proteje ese recuerdo, pero algo esta mal en ese lugar. Kamui oculta algo y Sakura tiene que ver con ello. -Hiatus-
1. Extraño Paraíso

****

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, X/1999 y los que lleguen a aparecer que no sena originales, son propiedad de **CLAMP** por que si fueran míos yo ya sabría el final del manga de X y Kamui ya hubiese salido en Tsubasa ¬.¬U... Y este es un fan fic escrito por motivos de diversión.

****

Sumario: Yuuko ah cambiando el trato, Syaoran y compañía tienen que encontrar la pluma más valiosa de Sakura, la que posee el recuerdo de Syaoran, antes de que sea muy tarde. El príncipe Kamui, pilar del reino de Sadame es quien protege ese recuerdo, pero cuando una guerra empieza cuando el príncipe es secuestrado, las cosas se complican, Syaoran, Fay y Kurogane se ven involucrados en la batalla, para encontrar la príncipe y la pluma de Sakura.

****

Clasificación: Misterio/Romance, De PG a PG-13 por algo de violencia y Shonen Ai son los personajes de X¿Qué esperaban?

****

Notas: El mundo de "Sadame" esta basado en el sistema del pilar de Cephiro, no, no es igual, pero de ahí tomé la idea.

****

Advertencias: ¡Una bomba de Spoilers! adelantos de Tsubasa y posiblemente también de X. Aun que no tanto. Y bueno, Shonen Ai Amor entre jóvenes.

"Elevation"

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles – X – Fan Fic 

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Preludio

El nombre de ese mundo era "Sadame", una tierra donde todo tenía su lugar, cada objeto, situación ser viviente, todo tenía un por que y un deber, algunos de esos deberes eran más difíciles que otros, pero todos quería cumplir con aquella razón por la cual estaban vivios, por la cual Sadame había sido el mundo que los vio nacer, en ese lugar, en ese tiempo...

Había un puesto en aunque mundo que sólo una persona podía ocupar, una persona escogida por el destino y solo él podría soportar esa carga, la de ser el pilar de aquel mundo.

Sadame necesitaba de un pilar para que el balance permaneciera, sin un pilar, la energía negativa de ese mundo consumiría a la positiva y llevaría al mundo a la destrucción, por que a pesar de que muchas personas eran buenas, todo, absolutamente todo, tiene aun que sea una mínima parte de negatividad, creando aquella energía, las fuerzas espirituales de Sadame eran mucho mas fuertes que las de cualquier otro, es por eso que un simple resentimiento, puede convertirse en un peligro, sacando de armonía a lo que rodee, incluso pude llegar a destruirlo, las emociones eran un factor sumamente importante para la existencia.

Pero él evitaba que todo aquello se diera a lugar, él con sus emociones, con sus sentimientos y con la luz que lleva dentro, mantenía a Sadame como un mundo en el cual era un privilegio vivir, por que él era el escogido por el destino para ser el pilar de aquel planeta.

Su nombre era Kamui, un joven de cabello del color mas negro y brillante que se haya visto, ojos de un exquisito color violeta y una personalidad muy cálida.

Su madre lo concibió por obra de un poder superior, coincidiendo con las profecías de los videntes de sueños más importantes de aquel reino, Lady Hinoto y Lord Kakyou, cuya visión del futuro siempre ah sido correcta, ellos dijeron que la estrella de Kamui brillaba con el titulo del escogido de Sadame y en efecto, así fue.

Los sacerdotes lo confirmaron de inmediato, Kamui tenia el poder para salvar el mundo y él se sometió ese papel dentro del destino, aun que quizá no hubiese habido mucha diferencia, nadie le pregunto, tan sólo se le dijeron que ese era su destino y él lo aceptó.

Kamui fue creciendo, siendo apreciado por el mundo al que protegía y resguardado por aquellos cuya estrella brillaba cerca de la suya.

Estas estrellas ocupaban distintos puestos en el reinado de Sadame, cada uno con una habilidad única y especial.

Las estrellas mas arraigadas a la de Kamui, era la de su sumo sacerdote y protector, Fuuma, así como la de su mejor amiga y también guardiana, Yuzuriha.

Una vez mas, por obra del ya tan mencionado destino, una nueva situación se abalanzaba sobre Sadame y las vidas de los que ahí residen.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kamui abrió los ojos, pensando en el extraño sueño que había tenido, aquella visión de una joven de ojos verdes, cuyas blancas alas se extendidas al cielo, para después desaparecer en la nada, un joven de cabello castaño gritando al ver como la chica se desvanecía, cayendo al suelo, un largo viaje, nuevos amigos y enemigos y al final, un tesoro blanco, viajando entre el tiempo y el espacio, la voz de esa joven pronunciando su nombre y la imagen de un lago.

La puerta se abrió, sacando al príncipe de sus pensamientos.

La joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, luciendo un vestido blanco con la falda hasta por arriba de la rodilla, con vuelo vasto, de mangas amplias, con los bordes azul y negro, una cinta gruesa como cinturón de igual color, capa corta color azul, botas largas hasta por debajo de la rodilla y guantes negros con detalles de brillantes en azul, una tiara sencilla color negro adornada con una joya en forma de estrella de cuatro picos en el cetro en color azul y dos listones en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, entró en la habitación donde estaba el príncipe Kamui. Su nombre era Yuzuriha.

La joven miró como su príncipe parecía inquieto. El joven vestía un traje blanco con las orillas de las mangas negras, así como las del cuello y la línea del pecho, sobre este una túnica negra con los bordes rojos y atada con un cinturón de igual color, una capa quizá demasiado grande para él, considerando que no era alto, de color negro con los bordes blancos y rojo, una joya roja sobre una base de materia sólido negro era la que abrochaba la capa, mientras en su frente tenía una tiara de materia negro, terminando un pico al nivel del entrecejo, en el centro tenia una joya color rojo y a cada lado una del mismo color pero mas pequeña. Unos complementos en las manos, que empezaban como brazaletes pero terminaban en pico sobre su nidillo índice, en la derecha tenia el gravado el símbolo de los dragones del cielo y en la historia el de los dragones de la tierra, esos dos grupos eran las estrellas cercanas a la suya, destinados a velar por el bien de Sadame.

El joven Yuzuriha era un dragón del cielo, ya que su poder estaba conectado mas a la energía espiritual, por el contrario de uno de sus amigas, Satsuki, considerada un dragón de la tierra por que su poder estaba mas arraigado a la misma.

Últimamente el príncipe no había estado del todo bien y no sabían cuál era la cusa, el silencio y la mirada triste que el príncipe les daba no ayudaba mucho así que los guardianes emprendieron una búsqueda, mientras Yuzuriha y Satsuki se quedaron en el castillo.

"¿Ocurre algo, príncipe Kamui?"- la joven se acercó a su príncipe, quien estaba arrodillado en el centro de una plataforma mirando fijamente a los cristales sobre él, los cuales reflejaban luz de diferentes colores.

"Algo extraño ah entrado en nuestro mundo"- dijo el joven, llevándose una mano al pecho –"Siento mucha inquietud, como si ese _algo_ me llamara"-

Kamui se puso de pie y bajo de la plataforma, pero no avanzó mas, sintiendo una extraña presión dentro en su pecho, Yuzuriha lo sostuvo de un brazo.

Las puertas se abrieron una vez mas, esta vez, la joven Satsuki era quien entraba en la habitación, luciendo un traje de blusa justa sin mangas, pantalón corto, ambos en negro, botas largas por encima de la rodilla, con detalles de correas en color verde en el tobillo, guantes largos hasta mas arriba del codo, también una correa verde en cada uno, una armadura ligera, con detalles en verde y capa del mismo color, los bordes en verde, su tiara era como la de Yuzuriha, pero el símbolo en su frente era la estrella de tres rombos en verde.

"Príncipe Kamui¿qué es lo que hace?"- preguntó la joven de cabello negro con mechones castaños y ojos azules, ayudando a Yuzuriha.

"Tengo que salir de palacio, ir a ese lugar..."- dijo débilmente –"Antes de que ese _algo_ sea corrompido por una fuerza externa"-

"No es una buena idea, príncipe, usted lo sabe, su condición y..."- dijo Satsuki ayudando al joven sentarse en una silla apoyada en la pared –"Fuuma no esta en el castillo"-

"Mejor aun, Fuuma se negaría totalmente, me trata como si tuviera siete años"- dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa –"Sólo necesito ir a ese lugar, cuanto antes, Yuzuriha, Satsuki, háganme ese favor"-

Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas, el príncipe estaba demasiado consternado, así que no permitiría que se le contradijera, las jóvenes suspiraron derrotadas.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El lugar del que tanto hablaba Kamui resultó ser un lago donde alrededor nacía un material llamado cristal cielo, referido así por su color celeste y brillos tornasol. El joven se apartó de sus acompañantes y miró al cielo, de repente, un intenso brillo pareció de la nada, dejando caer un objeto blanco con un símbolo en color negro, era una pluma.

Kamui extendió las manos, la pluma aterrizo sobre sus palmas abiertas, para después convertirse en un brillo blanco el cual se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo.

El joven vio en su mente la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, feliz en compañía de una muchacho, ambos estaban muy felices. Kamui sintió un sentimiento muy cálido, abrió sus tristes ojos violeta, finado la vista en su reflejo en el agua.

"Este poder es increíble... pero esta ligado a una sentimiento tan puro... tan bello..."- la imagen de aquella chica extendiendo la mano hacia él se gravó en su mente –"Si ese es tu deseo, así lo haré, protegeré tu tesoro..."-

"¡Príncipe Kamui!"- gritó la voz de un hombre, el joven se volteó para encontrarse con la consternada mirada de su consejero, un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes, vestido con varias túnicas blancas con adornos en lila, una joya en forma de estrella de cinco picos en el pecho y un largo báculo en cuyo extremo había una estrella tridimensional encerrada en un rombo, adornado con algunos mechones color lila.

"Subaru"- dijo Kamui en voz débil, entrecerrando los ojos –"...lamento ser tan terco...pero tenia que venir..."-

El consejero corrió alarmado al ver como su príncipe se desplomaba en el suelo, las jóvenes que lo acompañaban fueron detrás de él, gritando su nombre, pero Kamui ya no podía escucharlas.

****

- - - - - ° C a p i t u l o I : E x t r a ñ o P a r a í s o ° - - - -

Yuuko levantó la vista, Mokona le estaba mostrando como Sakura a cada momento sentía que algo faltaba, que estaba mal, la bruja de las dimensiones mordió su labio inferior, a pesar de que el trato había sido que Sakura no recuperaría sus recuerdos sobre Syaoran, ella no parecía aceptar eso tan fácilmente, la mujer suspiró.

"Ese chico ah soportado tanto..."- dijo para sí, después se dio media vuelta, la tarde se hacia noche.

La bruja de las dimensiones se retiró a sus aposentos, se recostó en un amplio sillón en su habitación mientras sus ayudantes seguían con sus labores y cerró los ojos.

El paisaje en sus sueños no era como por lo general solía serlo, algo había cambiado, se podía ver un plano astral, cientos de engranes que hacían funcionar relojes a su alrededor y en un punto, una joven vestida con un elegante traje del estilo japonés, algo parecido al de ella, pero en blanco con rojo y mas largo, la joven cabello plateado y ojos carmesíes levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Yuuko.

"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó la bruja de las dimensiones –"¿Y como has entrado en mi sueño?"-

"Lamento mi descortesía"- dijo la joven –"Mi nombre es Hinoto, soy una vidente de sueños"- le dijo –"Quiero ayudar al príncipe de mi mundo, dicen que tu eres la indicada"-

"Ah si?"- Yuuko se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa –"Cumplir deseos es mi profesión, por el precio adecuado"-

"Lo sé, pero mi príncipe no quiere cumplir su verdadero deseo, aquel que guarda con dolor dentro de sí"- dijo la joven con tristeza –"Hace un tiempo, el príncipe tuvo una visión, una joven le pedía que cuidara de su más grande tesoro y él así lo hizo, pero ahora, él ve el peligro acercarse, la imagen de esa joven se esta desvaneciendo"-

"¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo eso?"-

"Lo que mi príncipe cuida con recelo es el fragmento de un recuerdo"- le dijo, Yuuko amplió su mirada con sorpresa.

"Yo puedo ver el futuro en mis sueños, pero mi príncipe tiene visiones mas allá de todo aquello"- Hinoto levantó bajó la vista –"Hace un tiempo tuve un sueño y vi tu mundo, una sombra lo había cubierto y se extendía a través de muchos otros... al final pude ver la imagen de la chica que ah visto el príncipe en sus sueños... su vida era arrebatada cuando aquella pluma era destruida, puesto que la tristeza de perder el sentimiento que la hacia seguir adelante, desaparecía"-

"Tu no vienes en nombre de tu príncipe¿no es así?"- dijo Yuuko

"Correcto"- después la miró de frente –"Yo quiero pedirte un deseo"-

"¿Cuál es tu deseo?"-

"Salva al Príncipe Kamui y la vida de esa joven, devolviéndose a ambos aquella luz cálida en sus corazones, interfiere para cambiar el destino que esta previsto..."-

Yuuko sonrió¿devolverle a Sakura esa luz cálida, eso seria cambiar el precio del deseo de Syaoran, pero al final eso la haría feliz, puesto que se había encariñado con aquellos cuatro viajeros que acompaña Mokona, en cuanto al príncipe Kamui...

La bruja lo pensó con cuidado, si ella cumplía ese deseo, el de interferir en el destino, no sabia cuales serian las consecuencias, pero el que aquella vidente de sueños haya venido hasta ella no era un coincidencia.

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias..."- dijo Yuuko

"...Sólo lo inevitable"- completó Hinoto, después sonrió –"¿Cuál es mi precio?"-

La bruja observó a la vidente, viendo dentro de ella, para encontrar el precio adecuado para su deseo.

"Ese poder, el poder de ver el futuro en tus sueños"- le contestó, Hinoto cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza.

"Acepto tu precio"-

Yuuko juntó las manos y cerró los ojos, concertándose.

"En ese caso, aquel futuro que viste, sólo para que lo sepas, se ah desmoronado, es tiempo de construir uno nuevo"-

"Me gusta creer que el futuro no esta escrito"- le dijo mientras la imagen se iba desvaneciendo, Hinoto estaba entregado su poder de ver el futuro en sus sueños a la bruja.

"A mi también"- le dijo Yuuko abriendo un poco los ojos –"...a mi también"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Syaoran levantó la vista a la brillante luna llena que se veía en el cielo de aquel mundo, Sakura había mejorado mucho, sus recuerdos regresaban a ella poco a poco, pero la joven se veía triste, eso consternaba a Syaoran.

"¿Sakura-hime?"- preguntó el joven, deseando volver a los días en que sólo era 'Sakura' y 'Syaoran', nada mas, pero no podía y él lo sabia, pero mientras Sakura estuviera bien, las cosas serian menos difíciles –"¿Estas bien?"-

"He... si Syaoran-kun... estoy bien"- dijo en un tono no muy convincente.

En esa ocasión estaban en sumamente extraño, donde en realidad nada tenia mucho sentido y una jovencita de nombre Miyuki los guiaba mientras trataban de encontrar al conejo blanco, el cual tenia la pluma de Sakura según la información que les dio Mokona.

Miyuki estaba hablando con Fay, contándole de sus travesías por 'Wonderlad' que era como ella llamaban a ese lugar y como las cosas parecían nunca terminar.

"¡Y por eso no podré casarme!"- dijo la joven llevándose las manos al rostro.

"Ah, niña, no exageres, esas mujeres no te hicieron nada"- le dijo con su usual sonrisa y agitando una mano y es que en Wonderland las mujeres acosaban a Miyuki, la pobre ya no sabia en donde esconderse.

"Este lugar me fastidia"- dijo Kurogane mientras espantaban a un pez rosa con alas de mariposa moradas de su cabeza

"Pero perdimos al conejo blanco"- dijo Fay –"¿no lo has visto, Kuro-doggie?"-

El resultado de eso fue Kurogane zarandeando a Fay mientras le decía que si se atrevía a llamarlo cachorro de nuevo lo mandaría directo a nightmareland, mientras Fay sonreía de lo mas quitado de la pena.

Sakura levantó la vista, Syaoran estaba examinado el área en busca del conejo blanco, la joven princesa sentía un vació terrible dentro de ella, por que pesar de que muchas de sus memorias habían regresado, siempre había una imagen faltante, un lugar vació, una pieza del rompecabezas.

Y eso la hacia sufrir.

"¡Yia!"- gritó Mokona y toso vieron en la dirección que señalaba, al conejo blanco de gran tamaño vestido con un traje de gala corría como loco huyendo de la reina blanca en el tablero de ajedrez.

"¡Ahí esta, vamos, rapido1"- dijo Sharona, seguido por Fay y Kurogane mientras Sakura y Miyuki se quedaron a un lado.

"Syaoran-kun..."- dijo la princesa con algo de melancólica.

"¡El va a estar bien. Sakura-chan!"- dijo Miyuki –"La reina blanca no es mala, sólo se molesta cuando le quitan su rebozo y el conejo blanco lo hizo"- dijo Miyuki sonriéndole a la chica

"Si, Miyuki-chan"- dijo Sakura sonriendo débilmente

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kamui abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose cada vez mas débil, estaba costado en la cama de cuatro postes con las cortinas blancas semitransparentes cerradas. El joven se incorporó lentamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"- preguntó la voz de una joven, Kamui miró a la derecha y apartó la cortina, Hinoto estaba sentada en un sillón a un lado de la cama.

"¿Haz estado velando mi sueño?"- la joven afirmó con la cabeza

"Kamui-Ouji, tengo que decirte algo"- le informó de forma seria, Kamui colocó las manos en su regazo y miró ala joven de cabello plateado –"Me iré del castillo"-

"¿qué, pero, por que?"- Kamui se sorprendió mucho, Hinoto era su amiga, la conocía desde que tenia memoria. La joven le sonrió, se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama a un lado de él, sosteniendo el rostro de Kamui en sus manos.

"El destino ah decidido que así sea... perdí mi poder para ver el futuro en mis sueños"- le confezó –"Es hora que alguien mas ocupe mi lugar"-

"Pero no tienes que irte, no es necesario"-

"Pero es mejor así, Kamui-chan, antes de que aquella ventana al futuro se cerrara, tuve una ultima visión y en orden de interferir en lo que vi, debo partir"- Hinoto juntó las manos –"Te conozco desde que eras un niño pequeño, te vi crecer en este lugar, convertirte en un joven y no quiero verte sumergido en lo que vi en mis sueños"-

"¿De que hablas?"-

"Sabes perfectamente de que hablo"- Kamui cerró los ojos pesadamente, mientras Hinoto se acercó mas a él, besándolo en la frente con ternura.

"¿Ah donde iras?"- preguntó Kamui mirando de reojo a la hechicera

"Aun que aun tengo poder, mi función en este castillo era de la vidente, así que volveré a la zona donde crecí, con mi hermana, para proteger ese lugar"-

"¿Lady Kanoe sabe de esto?"-

"Si, ella viene en camino, tengo deseos de ver a mi hermana, aun que me da tristeza que este encuentro será reunión y partida a la vez"-

Kamui levantó la vista y sonrió, Hinoto se sintió feliz de ver aquel gesto en su Kamui, el regalo perfecto de despedida. El joven entrecerró los ojos y Hinoto lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, corrió las cortinas y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación, vio al príncipe un momento y después cerró la puerta, Kakyou, quien vestía una traje complementario al de ella pero para varón en blanco y rojo, la esperaba.

"Te lo encargo, Kakyou, los suceso por venir, los seres de otro mundo por llegar, todo eso es de gran importancia"-

"Haré todo lo que pueda"- Kakyou miró la puerta de la habitación de Kamui –"...¿él estará bien?"-

"Por ahora"- dijo Hinoto –"Pero su salud es delicada, aun que no se ah manifestado, el balance en Sadame sigue intacto"- dijo, mirando por una de las ventanas –"Me pregunto cuanto durará"-

"Mientras Kamui-ouji siga con vida, el balance seguirá, siempre y cuando sus poderes no sean bloqueados"-

"Por eso me pregunto cuanto durara"- aclaró Hinoto –"Tu lo has visto¿no es así?"- Hinoto miró a Kakyou –"Lo que es persona planea"-

"Si, lo he visto"- confesó –"Pero, ya ah empezado"-

Ambos hechiceros miraron por la ventana al cielo de Sadame, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza fuera del castillo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"¡Buena suerte!"- gritó Miyuki desde el suelo, mientras los cuatro viajeros se elevaban en el cielo con el ciento que Mokona usaba para viajar en las dimensiones

"¡Gracias Miyuki-chan!"- gritó Syaoran, Sakura se despidió con la mano, al igual que Fay y Kurogane.

Cuando Mokona desapreció, junto con los demás, Miyuki miró el cielo un rato, después dio media vuelta caminar un poco, pero de la nada un agujero negro se abrió bajo sus pies, haciéndola caer el vacío y en un lugar nuevo

"¡Nunca termina!"- gritó Miyuki y el espacio negro se cerró.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Syaoran observó que estaban en un plano astral, Sakura entre sus brazos, se había quedado dormida, Fay se acercó a ellos, así como Kurogane, mientras Mokona estaba sentada en la cabeza del ninja.

"¿Mokan, que pasa?"- preguntó Syaoran, la criatura blanca miró al joven

"Yuuko viene en camino"-

La imagen de Yuuko en forma traslucida apareció frente a ellos.

"¿Qué pasa Yuuko?"- preguntó Fay al verla.

"El trato ah cambiado..."- dijo la bruja –"...Y el destino también"-

**__**

Continuará...

Notas de la Autora:

Primero que nada, AMO a Kamui Shirou, así que bueno¿Qué puedo decir, Es demasiado lindo y el manga de Tsubsa por que es el mayor crossover de Clamp y la historia es simplemente genial.

·Sadame: Destino

·Ouji: Príncipe

·Muyiki-chan: yep, la protagonista de _Miyuki-chan in wonderland_, un entretenido manga de clamp.

·¿Habían notado que Sadame se parece al sistema de Cephiro, supongo que sí, pero como dije, no es igual y espero que les guste lo que esta por venir.

·Kamui es un lindo pilar¿no es así? ññ.

Intentaré poner un link a unos dibujos sobre los trajes que usan los personajes en esta historia, pero tardaré un poco a falta de scanner.

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas? Mi correo es y estoy a su servicio.

¡Nos vemos!.

Preview del Capitulo 2: **Dolor Secreto** Los viajeros han llego a Sadame, encontrándose la fuerte presencia de una pluma de Sakura, pero no la pueden encontrar, mientras Sakura tiene un encuentro con el príncipe Kamui...


	2. Dolor Secreto

****

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, X/1999 y los que lleguen a aparecer que no sena originales, son propiedad de **CLAMP** y este es un fan fic escrito por motivos de diversión.

"Elevation"

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles – X – Fan Fic 

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo II: Dolor Secreto

Syaoran abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporó algo adolorido, alarmado, buscó a Sakura con la vista, pero al ver como la joven princesa dormía tranquilamente arropada con el saco de Fay a un lado de él, se tranquilizó.

"Eso fue extraño"- dijo Fay acercándose a Syaoran, Mokona en el hombro del joven mago.

"¡Mokona sabe que Yuuko lo hizo, ella dice que no lo volverá a hacer!"- dijo la criatura blanca dando saltos para después aferrarse al hombro de Fay.

Syaoran sostuvo a Sakura entre sus brazos, después se tomó un poco de tiempo para analizar el paisaje a su alrededor, estaban en las orillas de un bosque, a lo lejos se podía ver una isla donde se elevaba un castillo, con cristales que reflejaban brillo de diferentes colores.

"¿Crees que ese lugar sea donde recibe el gobernante de este país?"- preguntó Syaoran, Kurogane se acercó

"Será, o la persona que vive ahí tiene muchos lujos"- Mokona saltó del hombro de Fay a la cabeza de Kurogane, quien la fulminó con la mirada, pero a la criatura blanca no le importaba.

"Hum..."- Sakura se movió y fue abriendo los ojos, miró a Syaoran y sonrió, después se percató de que estaban en un lugar nuevo. –"Ho, vaya..."- Sakura se puso de pie y le entregó a Fay su saco.

Syaoran levantó su espada del suelo, para colocarla en su cinturón, Kurogane hizo lo mismo con la suya, pero el ninja se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro, sacó su espada y se preparó para atacar.

"¿Kuro-sama?"- preguntó Fay al ver al ninja actuar así, pero él también sintió una presencia, tomó su báculo e hizo lo mismo que Kurogane.

Antes de que pudieran atacar, un golpe de electricidad hizo que Kurogane soltara su arma mientras un roce de algo metálico provocó que Fay perdiera la suya, Sharona se puso delante de Sakura, quien tomó a Mokona en sus brazos, resguardándose detrás del joven de ojos café.

"¿Quién anda así!"- gritó Kurogane algo molesto.

"Mira que agresivos son nuestros visitantes, nee-chan"- dijo una voz de acento curioso

"yo conozco esa voz"- dijo Fay algo intrigado –"Definitivamente..."-

De entre la maleza se dejaron ver un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era alto de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, con un traje negro con motivos amarillos y protectores que hacían efecto de armadura y sobre este una túnica color amarillo con las orillas negras y una cinta negra en la cintura, una tira negra en la frente con un cubo en amarillo, en su mano derecha una lanza. Mientras la mujer era de largo cabello negro y ojos lavada oscuro, vestida con un traje negro con adornos rojos y sobre este una túnica larga sin mangas color rojo con un dragón bordado, detalles en negro en las mangas y la cinta en la cintura de igual color, la tiara sobre su frente tenia el símbolo de una pirámide en rojo, en su mano sostenía una espada de manga labrado dorado con joyas rojas.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Kurogane parpadeó muchas veces, Sakura miró extrañada a sus compañeros mientras Fay sonrreia tranquilamente.

"¿Sorata, Arashi?"- preguntó Fay, los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y después a los recién llegados.

"He¿cómo saben nuestros nombres?"- preguntó Arashi intrigada, Syaorana gitó la cabeza, recordando que ellos podrían encontrarse con personas que ya vieron en mundos anteriores pero tendría otras vidas, ellos no eran la pareja de encargados del lugar donde se quedaron en el primer mundo que visitaron.

"He, no, mi error, no me hagan caso"- dijo Fay agitando las manos, Arashi levantó su espada.

"¿Quines son ustedes?...¿Qué no saben que es peligroso estar a orillas de los terrenos del castillo en esta época, Podrían ser atacados por una criatura espiritual"- preguntó la joven guerra.

"Obviamente no son de aquí, Nee-chan, mira la ropa que usan, ellos deben ser los viajeros de los que nos habló Kakyou"- dijo Sorata –"¡Hola gente, Yo soy Sorata de los dragones del cielo, vamos nee-chan, preséntate"- Arashi se sonrojó y miró hacia un lado sin sonreír.

"Arashi de los dragones del cielo"- dijo en voz baja.

Syaoran se tranquilizó y se acercó a los guerreros recién llegados y extendió una mano hacia Sorata, quien lo tomó para saludarlo.

"Mi nombre es Syaoran, ellos son Sakura-Hime, Kurogane, Fay y ella es nuestra amiga Mokona"- dijo el joven mirando cada uno para presentarlos, Fay levantó una mano y sonrió, Kurogane hizo lo mismo sin sonreír mientras Mokona saltó a los brazos de Arashi, quien lo miró con intriga, Sakura hizo un reverencia.

"¿Ella es una princesa?"- preguntó Arashi al ver a Sakura, quien se acercó algo apenada.

"Esta dulce jovencita es la princesa de un mundo lejano"- dijo Fay –"Estamos en un viaje para ayudarla"- Sakura afirmó con la cabeza tímidamente, Sorata notó la forma en que Syaoran veía a Sakura y se rió.

"Mira nee-chan, ellos son como nosotros"-

Arashi se sonrojó aun más y apartó totalmente su vista mientras Sorata sentía que se derretiría por lo linda que Arashi se veía en su opinión, Mokona se acomodó en los brazos de Arashi y empezó a cantar sin poner atención a la conversación de sus compañeros.

"Hem... bueno..."- Arashi agitó la cabeza y miró de forma seria, como era su costumbre, a los presentes –"...¿Que hacen en este lugar?"-

"Nosotros... bueno... nosotros estamos buscando algo que Sakura-hime perdió y hemos viajado por diferentes mundos en busca de ello..."- Syaoran se puso nervioso ante la mirada de Arashi –"...y ahora vinimos aquí..."- terminó

__

Sorata, Arashi

Llamó una voz dentro de la mente de ambos guerreros, pero Syaoran y los demás también pudieron escucharla.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?"- preguntó Kurogane llevándose las manos a la cabeza

"¿Que ocurre, Subaru?"- preguntó Sorata mirando al cielo

__

Estas personas no son malas... me gustaría verlas en persona, puedo sentir un kekkai dentro de ellos.

"Esta bien, Subaru"- respondió Arashi, después miró a los presentes –"¿nos harían el favor de acompañarnos al castillo?"- les preguntó

"La vocecita que escucharon es del hechicero de este mundo, su nombre es Subaru, es un tipo amable"- comentó Sorata –"pero le falta sentido del humor, mira que mandarme al mer de hielo por una semana"- esto hizo que Arashi soltara una risita

"Eso te pasa por hacerle bromas pesadas"- le dijo, ahora sonriendo

"¡Pero hizo que el príncipe Kamui sonriera!"- se excusó el joven –"Así que valió la pena"- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Cómo vamos a cruzar el océano?"- preguntó Sakura mirando en la dirección del castillo, había peldaños que podían usarse para llegar, pero sólo personas con buena agilidad y destreza podían usarlos

"Ho, no te preocupes, sólo espera un momento mas y veras que pasa"- dijo Sorata viendo en dirección al castillo, poco a poco, se fue viendo la imagen de una enorme ave de color blanco brillante con detalles en lila y una estrella de cinco picos en la espalda, todo vieron asombrados al ave –"Te lo dije, cortesía de Subaru"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Él era el sumo sacerdote de Sadame, su nombre era Fuuma, un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos carmesíes, vestía de negro, pantalón y sobre esto un complemento asemejándose a una gabardina cerrada con detalles en dorado y rojo en las orillas, las polainas en color rojo, así como el cuello, una capa de cuello alto color negro, abrochada por un complemento dorado, y en su frente una tiara negra que cubría casi toda la cien, terminaba en pico al nivel del entrecejo y en el centro de este tenia una joya en forma de ovalo en color rojo, a la derecha de esta otras dos pero mas chicas y a la izquierda por igual.

Tenia una mirada seria, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, se detuvo y miró por una ventan como una de las aves gigantes de Subaru se dirigía de regreso al castillo. El joven afiló la mirada, por alguna razón no le agradaba la presencia extraña que se acercaba al castillo.

Dejando a eso a un lado, por ahora, retomó su camino, abrió las puertas de una habitación, encontrado a Kamui, quien estaba terminado de ponerse la tiara sobre la frente, volteó a ver al joven que acaba de entrar y le sonrió.

"No deberías esforzarte"- le dijo preocupado, acercándose a él –"Después de la recaída de la otra vez y... Kamui"- el príncipe levantó al vista y miró al sumo sacerdote con ojos tristes y suplicantes, después bajó la mirada, Fuuma suspiró. –"No voy a permitirlo..."- le dijo en voz baja

"¿Fuuma?"-

"No voy a permitirlo"- reafirmó mirándolo directamente a los ojos –"¿Entiendes, no lo permitiré"-

"Fuuma..."-

El sacerdote se hizo a un lado y extendió la mano, indicándole a Kamui que ya podía salir de la habitación, el pilar de Sadame miró al joven de ojos carmesí un momento, después apartó la mirada, saliendo de la habitación, Fuuma detrás de él.

El joven se detuvo al ver algo que llamó su atención, se apoyó en el marco de uno de los vitrales y observó como una de las aves al servicio de Subaru estaba aterrizando cerca de las puertas principales del castillo.

"¿Quién ni visita?"- preguntó el príncipe al notar que Sorata y Arashi no venían solos. Fuuma se acercó a el y miró sobre la cabeza del joven, lo cual no era difícil considerando que Fuuma era mucho mas alto de él. Lazó una mirada de desconfianza notable, Kamui parpadeó al ver la reacción de su guardián.

"...¿que se propone Subaru?"- dijo el mas alto de los dos entre dientes, Kamui seguía sin entender el por que de la actitud del joven.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Al bajar a tierra firme, Sakura y los demás fueron recibidos por un hombre vestido de blanco con detalles en lila, cabello negro y ojos azules. El desconocido agitó su cetro he hizo una reverencia.

"Yo soy Subaru de los dragones del cielo"- les dijo y después se incorporó –"Un placer"-

"¿Que es todo eso de los dragones del cielo?"- preguntó Kurogane algo fastidiado, Subaru arqueó una ceja.

"Ellos son Sakura, Syaoran, Fay y Kurogane"- dijo Sorata –"No son de este lugar, supongo que ya te diste cuenta¿ne, Subaru?"-

Subaru se llevó una mano a la boca y tosió como gesto de incomodidad, para después regresar a la vista a los jóvenes.

"Permítanme contestar sus preguntas, por que supongo que tiene algunas, pero antes, por favor entren a palacio"- dijo el hombro ignorando a Kurogane.

"Muchas gracias, Subaru-san"- dijo Syaoran, Sakura sonrió he hizo una reverencia, Sorata los guió por el palacio.

El interior del lugar estaba cubierto por un color blanco plateado, las ventanas estaban hechas de vitrales de cristal tornasol y no de color fijo, los pasillos eran amplios y en las paredes había grabados de dragones y ángeles, protegiendo lo que debía ser aquel mundo.

Arashi los guió a una amplia sala común, donde en el centro había una mesa de cristal redonda y cerca de las paredes había varios grupos sillones blancos, ellos fueron guiados a unos que estaba cerca de la mesa de cristal.

"Esta es una sala de reunión casual, aun que últimamente no nos hemos reunido a celebrar nada..."- dijo Arashi un poco melancólica, después regresó a la normalidad.

En las paredes del lugar había varis retratos en colores tornasol, estos mostraban a un guerrero o guerrera en su elemento, eran un total de 13 en las paredes. Sakura levantó la vista, en el techo estaba un mural que complementaba los retratos de las paredes. Era la imagen de una persona sosteniendo el mundo entre sus manos.

Sakura fijó su mirada en esa imagen, era de un joven, tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo, mientras el planeta brillaba, la joven miró a Sorata.

"¿Quién es él?"- preguntó, señalado la cúpula del techo.

"Ho, él es el príncipe Kamui, pilar de nuestro mundo, permitan que Subaru les explique"- le dijo Sorata agitando una mano.

Los viajeros tomaron asiento, Sakura acomodó su vestido y aun que quería escuchar a Subaru, no podía dejar de ver la imagen de Kamui, Syaoran miró a la joven algo intrigado, ella regresó a la realidad y sonrió.

"Ya que nos hemos presentado..."- empezó Subaru –"Este planeta se llama Sadame, en nuestro mundo las emociones son un factor muy importante, por que la energía que generan es muy fuerte, por lo mismo, el balance entre lo negativo y positivo nos afecta mucho, El pilar del planeta, con el poder único que tiene, escogido por el destino es quien mantiene nuestro mundo en plenitud"-

"¿Pilar?"- preguntó Syaoran –"¿Qué pasa sino hay un pilar?"- Subaru cerró los ojos

"Nuestro mundo se colapsaría"- contestó Subaru, la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes se hizo notable.

"Pero el príncipe no hace todo el trabajo sólo"- dijo la voz de una chica, Yuzuriha entró en la habitación en compañía de Satsuki y otro joven –"Lamento interrumpir"- se disculpó.

Los viajeros observaron a Yuzuriha, estaban a punto de decir algo, pero recordaron que ella no era la Yuzuriha Nekoi que conocieron en el mundo de Outo, que resulto ser un mundo virtual en el mundo de Edonisu, una situación complicada la que vivieron en ese lugar.

"Yo soy Yuzuriha de los dragones del cielo"- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia, Satsuki se acercó.

"Satsuki de los dragones de la tierra"- se presentó, Kurogane abrió los ojos, hasta ahora sólo habían conocido a dragones del cielo.

El joven que los acompañaba caminó hasta Sakura se arrodilló y le tomó la mano, la joven se sintió halagada.

"Nataku de los dragones de la tierra"- se presentó, después se puso de pie y bajó la cabeza ante los demás –"Un placer"-

Sakura observó al joven, su cabello era blanco plateado y sus ojos morado oscuro, tenia puesto un traje color morado con detalles en negro y sobre este una túnica negra adornada con una joya en el pecho por la derecha y otra por la izquierda, ambas en morado, atada con una cinta negra, entre los brazos tenia enredado un listo blanco bastante largo que flotaba a su alrededor, en la frente una tiara negra, en el centro de esta el símbolo que lo caracterizaba, tres gemas parecidas a pétalos en color morado brillante.

"¿Dónde habían estado ustedes tres?"- preguntó Sorata acercándose a Nataku para despeinarlo.

"Deja eso Sorata"- le dijo Satsuki, Nataku se acomodó el cabello.

"Escoltamos a Lady Hinoto y Lady Kanoe a la zona de la laguna blanca"- respondió el joven de ojos morados.

"Y realmente se fue después de todo..."- dijo Arashi algo triste

"Si, es increíble y extraño"- comentó Satsuki –"De un día para otro perdió su habilidad para ver el futuro en sus sueños y a pesar de la insistencia del príncipe Kamui, decidió irse"- Satsuki agitó la cabeza –"Pero que descuidada, nuestros invitados¿quiénes son, Subaru?"-

Subaru presento a los viajeros con los dragones recién llegados, Syaoran les explicó mas o menos la situación en la que estaban y acerca de que ellos no eran de ese mundo, algunas cosas de los viajes que han hecho y sobre las personas que han visto.

"Hey nee-chan, en otra dimensión ya estamos casados¡¿No es genial!"- dijo Sorata de pronto con un ataque de energía, Arashi estaba demasiado sonrojada para decir algo.

"Espera a que le cuente a Kusanagi sobre esto"- dijo Yuzuriha a Satsuki, quien sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

"Pero miren nada mas, son los viajeros de otro mundo"- saludó una voz, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes entró en la habitación, vestido de blanco con rojo, en su frente una delicada tiara dorada unida a la gema que era su símbolo, lo que parecían cinco largos pétalos, el central era el mas largo, los de los las eran de menor tamaño, color blanco plateado brillante. –"Mi nombre es Kakyou de los dragones de la tierra"- se presentó

"¿Ellos son los viajeros de quienes nos hablaste?"- preguntó Sorata al vidente de sueños.

"En efecto, Sakura-Hime y Syaoran-kun del país de Clow"- dijo mirando a los ojos –"Fay D. Flowright del país de Celes"- Fay alzó una mano y afirmó con la cabeza –"Y Kurogane del país de Japón gobernado por la princesa Tomoyo"- el ninja afiló la mirada –"Mi compañera, Lady Hinoto, me mostró su apariencia, la imagen que obtuvo de ustedes en sus sueños, después yo mismo tuve una visión, espero poder ayudarlos"- '_y que ustedes nos ayudaden a nosotros...' _pensó en vidente

La platica siguió, Subaru les explicó lo esencial sobre el mundo de Sadame y los dragones del cielo y la tierra, Sorata seguía celebrando su matrimonio con Arashi en otra dimensión y planeado como lo haría en esta y viendo como Arashi se ponía de diversos tonos de rojo, '_ver a la gente cambiar a colores gracioso es divertido_' pensó, hasta que Arashi le lanzó uno de los sillones de la sala y el joven quedó como tapete.

"¿Interrumpimos algo?"- preguntó una voz imponente, todo miraron a la puerta, Fuuma estaba en la puerta, levantado su capa, la dejó caer dejando ver a un intrigado Kamui delante de él.

"Príncipe Kamui, Fuuma"- saludó Subaru –"Estos cuatro viajeros son aquellos de los que nos habló Kakyou, lo he confirmado"-

Kamui parpadeó y se acercó al gruó, Fuuma se movió rápidamente, pendiente de los movimientos del príncipe. El joven de ojos violeta observó a los viajeros, su mirada entró en contacto directo con la de Sakura.

"Eres tu..."- dijo con un hilo de voz –"...la chica que vi en mis sueños, la joven de aquel país desértico"-

"¿Tuviste una premonición, Kamui..."- El sacerdote miró a su grupo –"...Ouji?"- completó.

Kamui se acercó a Sakura, quien se puso de pie al verlo, se sintió intrigada por los secretos que ocultaba la mirada del joven, Kamui se llevó una mano al pecho.

"Yo soy..."- antes de que el joven terminada, sus ojos perdieron brillo, quedando en silencio un buen rato, el joven colocó sus manos en sus costados y su mirada se quedó perdida en la nada.

"¿Kamui-Ouji?"- preguntó Nataku al ver el súbito cambio del príncipe, Kamui cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Nataku no perdí tiempo y lo sostuvo por un brazo.

"En la zona del bosque..."- dijo Kamui en voz baja –"...Subaru, déjame ver la zona del bosque"-

Subaru hizo lo que el príncipe le dijo, agitó el cetro y en la mesa de cristal en el centro de la habitación, apareció la imagen de la zona del bosque, la cual estaba siendo atacada por un incendio.

"¿Qué demonios?"- Fuuma miró enojado la imagen. Un grupo e gente con miradas de malas intenciones estaba haciendo que el fuego se esparciera, Kamui juntó las manos y cerró los ojos. –"¡Kamui!".

Antes de que Fuuma pudiera detenerlo, Kamui se cubrió de brillo para después abrir los ojos y extender las manos, las llamas en el bosque fueron desapareciendo, y la energía negativa que consumía a aquel grupo de hombres fue desapareciendo, hasta que regresaron a la normalidad.

"Haz que Yuuto vaya a esa zona y revise los daños"- ordenó Fuuma a Subaru, quien se puso en contacto telepático con el dragón de la tierra del elemento agua de inmediato.

Kamui regresó a la normalidad, Fay vio con asombro lo que el poder del joven podía hacer en aquel mundo y su gente, pero algo estaba mal...

Mokona saltó desde los brazos de Sakura hasta quedar cerca de Kamui, quien la miró de forma curiosa, después extendió los brazos y dejó cargó a la criatura.

"Estas triste"- le dijo sin preámbulos

"No sé de que hablas amiguita"- le dijo Kamui con una sonrisa falsa, Mokona se puso seria.

"Ese dolor te esta consumiendo, puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo, estas en peligro"- todos los dragones presentes que quedaron asombrados ante las palabras de la criatura¿Su príncipe estaba en grave peligro?.

Kamui cerró los ojos, pensando y después volvió sonreír, mirando a Mokona, la criatura no entendió la actitud del joven.

"Será mejor que no preocupes a mis amigos, pequeña, estoy bien"- le dijo de nuevo, Mokona hizo un sonido de disgusto ante la petición del joven. Kamui, involuntariamente, bostezó, se cubrió la boca con una mano y miró apenado a los presentes –"Lo lamento..."-

"Kamui-Ouji"- dijo Yuzuriha –"Debería descansar un poco mas, a penas se esta recuperando"-

"La chica-gato tiene razón Kamui..."- Fuuma levantó una ceja –"...Ouji"-

"no, estoy bien"- dijo el joven, después miró de nuevo al grupo –"¿no me he presentado, verdad, Yo soy Kamui, pilar de Sadame"-

"Ho...Hola"- saludó Sakura.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Fuuma observó como Kamui se ponía de pie en el centro de la plataforma rodeada de cristales de luz, aquellos que reflejaban luz de distintos colores de una forma armoniosa, el joven extendió las manos y las imágenes de las diferentes zonas de Sadame aparecieron a su alrededor.

Kamui se esforzó en sus recuerdos positivos, dando energía del bien a las zonas que la requerían, mientras su sumo sacerdote observaba con intriga todo esto, el joven apretó los puños.

"Basta, detente Kamui"-

"¿Que?"- Kamui miró a Fuuma –"¿por qué?"-

"¡Si sigues con esto, todo terminará!"- le gritó, Kamui se hizo hacia atrás –"Si ah de terminar, no será de una forma tan patética"-

Fuuma subió a la plataforma, Kamui se alarmó de aquella actitud, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero el joven de ojos carmesí lo tomo de la mano, para después abrazarlo por la cintura.

"Suéltame, Fuuma, basta"-

"¿por qué haces esto?"- le pregunto mientras hacia que su energía rodeara a ambos

"Este es mi destino, este es mi deber"- le dijo Kamui forcejeando inútilmente.

"¿Sabes algo Kamui?"- Fuuma colocó su mano derecha frente al pecho del joven príncipe –"no me importa el destino"-

En es momento Kamui se cubrió de brillo, el sacerdote volteó al príncipe, pero lo volvió a aprisionar rápidamente en su abrazo, solo que ahora Kamui podía ver el peldaño de frente, Fuuma tomó la mano de Kamui y la dirigió hacia una peldaño de Cristal grueso y alto que estaba diestras de ellos, Kamui entrecerró los ojos.

"No hagas esto...Fuuma..."-

"Ya te lo dije, si tiene que terminar, no será de esta forma, no dejaré que simplemente..."- Kamui cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, el sacerdote no lo soltó, por el contrario aplicó mas energía a su conjuro, Kamui dejó escapar un rayo de luz desde su mano y este se estrelló contra el peldaño de cristal, destruyéndolo.

Kamui perdí toda energía que le quedaba, Fuuma lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no se cayera al suelo, el joven príncipe pudo ver lo que había hecho, el sello de la espada sagrada, Shinken, estaba roto, el sacerdote contempló la espada reluciente entre los fragmentos de cristal y miró los cristales de luz a su alrededor, pudo en las imágenes que reflejaban los cristales como la zona del bosque que Kamui había salvado hacia horas, volvía a ser un caos.

"no... esto no esta pasando"- Kamui trató de concentrarse para reparar el daño en aquella zona pero, Fuuma no lo soltó.

"Te dije que te detuvieras"- el tono del joven era autoritario, Fuuma levantó una mano y cubrió la boca y nariz de Kamui, este se desesperó ante la falta de aire, pero no pudo lograr que lo soltará, por lo que perdió el conocimiento -"Este mundo es demasiado dependiente"- dijo Fuuma en voz baja mirando al príncipe inconsciente es sus brazos.

"No tenias que ser tan rudo, el pobre chico estaba exhausto"- dijo una voz, Fuuma miró sobre su hombro, el hombre revestido en túnicas negras con adornos rojos y una tira con la estrella de cinco picos invertida en color rojo pálido.

"Seishirou"- Fuuma devolvió su atención a Kamui –"Estaba exhausto por mantener este patético mundo en armonía..."-

"Ya tienes ya Shinken¿ahora que harás?"- le preguntó acercándose a él para cubrir a Kamui con su capa., Fuuma dejó al príncipe cuidadosamente en el suelo, Seishirou sostuvo la cabeza de Kamui es su regazo, después vio como Fuuma se acercaba a la Shinken para sacarla del pedestal de cristal y lazarla al aire.

"Ya te lo había dicho"- le contestó –"Venceré al destino"-

**__**

Continuará...

Notas de la autora:

·En el volumen uno de Tsubasa, capitulo 4, aparecen Sorata y Arashi, son quienes les explican a Syaoran y los demás acerca de cómo viajarán entre las dimensiones con ayuda de Mokona

· En el capitulo 35 no recuerdo el tomo aparecen Yuzuriha y Kusanagi, son cazadores de Kijis como Syaoran y Kurogane, Inuki esta con ellos no podía faltar.

·Ya se que Nataku no es ni hombre ni mujer, pero aquí es hombre¿okay?.

·¿Sabia que hay un motivo para el que Kamui parezca que lo pueden derrotar con un alfiler, luego se los digo.

**__**

Harakiri Ai: Me alegra mucho que te guste lo que estoy haciendo, gracias por apoyarme.

****

Por sus comentarios, Muchas gracias.


	3. Rebelión

****

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, X/1999 y los que lleguen a aparecer que no sena originales, son propiedad de **CLAMP** y este es un fan fic escrito por motivos de diversión.

"Elevation"

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles – X – Fan Fic 

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo III: Rebelión

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz natural que entraba por la ventana de la habitación que le habían ofrecido en el palacio. La joven miró como el sol se reflejaba en el agua del mar que rodeaba el castillo, pensando en las persona que había conocido hacia unas horas, particularmente en Kamui, quien se había retirado de la reunión, poco después todos los presentes estaban alarmados, uno de los dragones de la tierra, Seishirou, dijo haber encontrado al príncipe inconsciente en la cámara principal del palacio, donde Kamui estaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lo que mas agobió a Sakura, fue la reacción de Syaoran al ver a Seishirou, puesto que hacia poco habían tenido un conflicto con él, pero al parecer, este Era Seishirou de los dragones de la tierra y no el antiguo maestro de Syaoran, quien gracias su ojos derecho poseía la habilidad de viajar entre las dimensiones, él tenia una de las plumas de Sakura, pero se había retirado antes de Syaoran pudiera ponerse de pie para seguir el combate, Seishirou era un oponente fuerte.

El joven de ojos verdes estuvo alerta todo el tiempo, Sakura le preocupo el hecho de que afectara tanto a Syaoran ver una persona igual a su antiguo maestro, pero él lucia y tenia el mismo nombre que su maestro, pero no era su maestro, ya habían vivido aquella situación anteriormente¿por qué ahora Syaoran se veía tan afectado?.

Si, era por que la vez que se encontraron con Seishirou, el era _Seishirou_, no una persona que lucia como él, quizá, de alguna forma y sin quererlo, Sharona esperaba que en esta ocasión fuese de igual manera, para poder pedirle a su maestro una explicación¿por qué los estaba tacando?...¿por qué no quería darle la pluma de Sakura?.

La joven sabia que Syaoran quería respuestas, explicaciones, quería saber la verdad y a ella le mortificaba le no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Por otra parte, lo poco que Syaoran hablaba de si mismo, sugería una país como el país de Clow, pero ella no podía recordar nada a cerca de él, ni siquiera sabia si lo conoció en algún punto anterior al viaje que ahora realizaban.

De nuevo, ese sentimiento de vació y tristeza, la pieza faltante del rompecabezas y luego ese sentimiento de olvido, cuando creía estar por llegar a alguna parte, olvidaba lo que estaba pensando, pero ahora no ocurría tan seguido, desde que llegaron a ese mundo, la joven podía indagar mas es su mente sobre Syaoran sin olvidarlo súbitamente o perder el hilo de lo que estaba concluyendo.

¿A que se debía ese cambio?

La joven sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a acerarse, cuando terminó, notó que su ropa no estaba sobre la silla donde la había dejado, no podía salir con la bata de dormir que traía puesta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, algo apenada, Sakura abrió, se encontró con Arashi, quien tenia entre sus manos un vestido.

"Esto es para ti, puesto que tu ropa estaba algo sucia, nos dispusimos a lavarla"- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –"Espero que te quede bien"-

"Si, muchas gracias"- Sakura fue hacia el closet, donde se puso el traje.

Era una vestido largo de color blanco, mangas largas amplias, sobre este, una túnica sin mangas hasta por debajo de la rodilla en color rosa oscuro, los bordes en color dorado, una cinta del mismo color para la cintura.

Arashi vio a Sakura salir y sonrió, la joven se veía muy bien, Arashi tenia una bolsa entre las manos, de esta, sacó un adorno para el cabello, este tenia la forma de una flor, estaba hecho con un joya de color rosa claro y con algunos detalles en dorado.

"El príncipe Kamui te envía este regalo, dice que esta flor lleva tu nombre, que tu debes conservarla... me lo dijo ayer"- Confesó la joven –"Antes de irse a la cámara principal..."-

Sakura tomó el adorno y se acomodó el cabello con él, después e miró al espejo, pensando en Syaoran y Kamui.

"Gracias"- le dijo a la joven dragón del cielo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Syaoran se acomodó la túnica por décima vez, tenia un traje verde y sobre este una túnica de manga tres cuartos amplia en color negro, ataca don una cinta verde. Fay traía un traje parecido al suyo pero en azul y negro, finalmente, Kurogane estaba vestido de negro y rojo.

"Ya tranquilo Syaoran"- le dijo Fay al ver al joven tan inquieto

Kurogane seguía observando la puerta, detrás de ella estaba reunidos los dragones del cielo y la tierra, el primero en salir fue Seishirou, quien al parecer no le afectaba la reacción que los visitantes tenia al verlo.

"Con su permiso"- dijo el hombre agachando un poco la cabeza y se retiró por el pasillo.

"A pesar que no es molesto tipo con el que peleamos en aquella ocasión... no me agrada"- dijo Kurogane apretando la funda de su espada, Syaoran permaneció callado, mientras Fay miró en la dirección en que el dragón de la tierra se había ido.

Sakura y Arashi se reunieron con ellos en poco tiempo.

Seishirou observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y sonrió, después continuó su camino hacia la habitación del príncipe.

Al entrar, pensó encontrar a Kamui dormido, pero no fue así, el joven estaba sentado en la cama, las piernas contra el pecho, mirando hacia la ventana. El joven lo miró por un momento, después regresó la vista a la ventana.

"Kamui-Ouji"- llamó Seishirou –"Los daños en la zona del bosque y desierto fueron mínimos..."- le informó, Kamui cerró los ojos –"No te interesa eso¿no es así?"-

"¿Estoy siendo egoísta?"- preguntó Kamui sin mirarlo –"¿lo que siento?...¿Estoy siendo egoísta por sentir esto?"- el joven se llevó una mano al pecho.

El dragón de la tierra no sabia como contestarle, él no sabia mucho sobre como tratar con las personas de forma emocional, su deber era el de ser un verdugo, destruir toda alma corrompida por la energía negativa que ya no tuviese salvación y proteger al príncipe de los seres corrompidos por esa misma fuerza.

"No lo sé... Kamui"- le contestó

Kamui se puso de pie, caminado hacia el closet y en poco tiempo lucia como siempre, pero la mirada triste en sus ojos era más notoria que en otras ocasiones, el príncipe fijó la vista en Seishirou, quien negó con la cabeza.

"No me voy a quedar en este lugar¿entiendes, tengo que seguir con mi deber..."- esto lo dijo con algo de temblor en la voz, el verdugo lo notó.

"Kamui... si pones un pie fuera de esta habitación te vas a desmayar¿comprendes?"- le dijo en forma seria –"Tu condición no es buena y no puedo permitir que te arriesgues"-

"¿Dónde esta Fuma?"- le preguntó de modo autoritario, algo no muy común en él, puesto que sólo pedir las cosas de forma amble.

"En la cámara principal..."- le contestó en voz baja

Kamui cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, después agitó la mano, un brillo blanco plateado se dejó ver frente a él, como una estrella, Seishirou parpadeó al no entender lo que el príncipe estaba haciendo.

La luz desapareció, Kamui abrió los ojos y se sentó en un sillón junto a la ventana, esperando.

"¿Que fue lo que hiciste?"- preguntó Seishirou al joven, quien no le contestó.

Al poco rato ase abrió la puerta con un golpe seco, dejando ver a un molesto Fuuma entrar, Seishirou puso atención al sumo sacerdote y después miró a Kamui.

"¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?"- preguntó Fuuma acercándose a Kamui, quien colocó sus manos en su regazo y fijó la vista en el suelo.

"Yo no... quiero que mis emociones se interpongan en... mi deber..."- dijo el joven con al voz entrecortada.

Fuuma traía en la mano la shinken, pero esta había sido sellada nuevamente por Kamui, mientras el poder de Kamui estuviese activo, Fuuma no podría usar la espada.

El sacerdote dejó la espada sobre la cama y se acercó a Kamui, arrodillándose frente él, colocó las manos en los hombros del joven, Kamui levantó la vista, finándola en los ojos de Fuuma.

"Kamui... ya te lo dije... no voy a permitirlo, no va a terminar..."-

"Detente, te lo suplico..."- Fuuma negó con la cabeza.

Kamui se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin importarle el perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro por toda la presión física y psicológica que estaba viviendo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Sakura sintió una presión en el pecho.

"¿Que ocurre?"- preguntó Mokona quien estaba en el hombro de Sakura en ese momento.

"Me esta llamando"- dijo la joven

"¿Señorita Sakura?"- preguntó Nataku al ver a la consternada joven

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente, alarmando a los presentes, la joven salió de la habitación seguida por Syaoran quien estaba bastante consternado por la súbita reacción de la joven.

"¿Sakura-hime?"-

Sakura había corrido por todo el castillo, Syaoran detrás de ella, al poco rato llegaron Kurogane y Fay, junto con algunos de los dragones del cielo y la tierra.

"¿Que hay en esa habitación?"- preguntó Sakura señalando una gran puerta que estaba en final de unas escaleras que descendían varios metros. La habitación estaba debajo del castillo.

"Es la cámara principal del castillo"- contestó Subaru acercándose a la princesa –"Es donde Kamui-ouji pasa la mayor parte del tiempo"-

Sakura bajó los escalones, pero cuando Syaoran intentó seguirla, una barrera no se lo permitió, el joven golpeó la pared invisible mientras los dragones del cielo y la tierra también intentaron romperla. Mokona saltó del hombro de Sakura pero ella ya estaba del otro lado de la barrera y no podía regresar

"¡Sakura-chan, regresa!"- gritó Fay pero la princesa estaba demasiado inconsciente de las voces de quines la rodeaban. –"Mokona, ve con ella"-

"¡Si!"-

Sakura abrió las puertas de la cámara y entró, Mokona detrás de ella.

La reluciente habitación blanca tenia cristales de luz por todas partes, en estos se podían ver diferentes zonas de aquel planeta, al final de la habitación había una plataforma, Kamui estaba en el centro de esta, las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados en una plegaria silenciosa.

"¿Kamui?"- preguntó Sakura, el príncipe abrió los ojos.

"Sakura..."- dijo en voz baja y después miró las imágenes en los cristales de luz –"Tengo poco de conocerte, pero necesito pedirte un favor..."-

La joven se acercó mas a la plataforma, hasta quedar frente a la misma, ella afirmó con la cabeza algo dudosa, puesto que el príncipe se veía muy afligido, ella no estaba segura de poder ayudarlo.

"Sadame es un mundo muy hermoso... pero esa belleza depende de lo que yo sienta y la verdad, es que estoy siendo egoísta, por que ya no estoy pensando en mi mundo ni en el deber que debo cumplir... no se si pueda seguir manteniendo a Sadame como el mundo que es ahora..."-

"Pero... ese cambio... ¿a qué se debe?"- preguntó la joven, recordando la imagen de su hermano, quien de vez en cuando tenia una mirada triste por no poder satisfacer todas las necesidades de su país.

Kamui se llevó las manos al pecho y bajó la mirada, Sakura podía percibir la tristeza en los ojos violeta del joven.

"Hay... una regla... por así decirlo..."- dijo el joven en voz baja –"Esta dice... que mis sentimientos pertenecen a Sadame..."-

"Las persona de este mundo te aprecian mucho, lo pude ver, tus amigos..."-

"¡no es eso!"- gritó Kamui sin mirar a la joven –"No...es...eso"- Kamui entreabrió los ojos –"Esa...regla... exige que yo...ame por así decirlo... a Sadame sobre cualquier cosa"-

"¿He?"-

Kamui levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Sakura, quien parecía no entender lo que el joven quería decirle.

"Pro no es así"- le confesó

"¿A que te refieres?"-

"No amo a este mundo sobre cualquier cosa... estoy siendo muy egoísta.. pero es que no puedo evitarlo..."-

Las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos hasta finalmente ser derramadas, Sakura intentó acercarse mas a Kamui, pero una esfera de energía negra apreció frente a ella, hasta finalmente desvanecerse, dejando ver la figura de Fuuma, la shinken en su mano derecha.

"...Por favor...dile a mis amigos... que lo lamento tanto... se que no podrán perdonarme... pero quiero que le sepan"- dijo finalmente el joven –"Por que yo..."-

Kamui dijo unas palabras que sorprendieron a Sakura, ella alzó la mano intentado alcanzar al joven, a pesar de que aquello no pasaría, Kamui levanto la vista con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. En ese momento, la joya en la tiara de Kamui resplandeció, así como la de Fuuma, detrás de las puerta de la cámara, las joyas tanto de los dragones del cielo como de la tierra tuvieron la misma reacción.

"¡KAMUI!"- gritaron todos al unísono.

Subaru agitó su cetro, mientras Nataku y Yuzuriha unieron una taque, y entre los tres deshicieron la barrera. Todos apresuraron el paso y entraron en la habitación.

Seishirou estaba entre las sombras de las escaleras, su tiara también estaba brillando, el verdugo se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Ah, pero si esos dos se han vuelto fuertes, mira que combinar sus poderes con los de Subaru y romper mi barrea no es algo sencillo"- el hombre miró hacia la puerta –"...espero que sepas lo que haces...Fuuma"-

Sorata entró de golpe, Sakura estaba en el suelo, abrazando a Mokona, mientras un fuerte viento salido de la nada azotaba la habitación, el maestro del trueno levantó una mano para atacar, pero al ver hacia la plataforma donde solía estar Kamui, se detuvo en seco.

"¿Que significa esto?"- preguntó el joven

"¿Que esta pasando?"- Yuzuriha estaba detrás de Sorata y Arashi, quienes no sabían que hacer, Nataku estaba igual, mientras Satsuki no bajó su defensa, pero estaba igual de alarmada.

Fay no sabia que decir, la imagen era la de Kamui inocente siendo sostenido por Fuuma con el brazo izquierdo y en el derecho la espada sagrada, shinken.

"¿Que significa esto, Fuuma?"- preguntó Subaru acercándose para ayudar a Sakura a ponerse de pie.

"Esto...Subaru, es mi batalla contra el destino"- contestó alzando la espada –"Escúchenme bien, venceré al destino, empezando con la decisión más grande de este planeta, la de la existencia de Kamui"-

Fuuma lanzó a Kamui hacia el frente, pero cuando el joven estaba por caer el suelo, el sacerdote lanzó un rayo de energía, el cual rodeó al príncipe y lo hizo elevarse en el aire, finalmente, aquella engría tomó la forma de una esfera semitransparente, la cual tenia las marcas de tierra de aquel mundo. Kamui esta adentro de la representación de Sadame.

"A partir de este momento, el poder de Kamui ira desapareciendo..."- Fuum miró la espada, la cual estaba recuperando su poder, el sello que había creado Kamui se estaba desvaneciendo –"...hasta perderse por completo y con ello, este mundo"-

"¡Puedo sentirlo!"- dijo Mokona saltado de los brazos de Sakura a los de Syaoran, quien estaba a un lado de la princesa –"¡Una de las plumas de Sakura!"-

"¿Qué!"- Syaoran se puso de pie, poniéndose en frente de Sakura, desenvainando su espada.

Fuuma miró de forma seria al joven y rió de forma hipócrita, después señaló hacia Kamui, quien había abierto los ojos para encontrarse atrapado en la esfera.

"¿Te refieres a eso?"- preguntó.

Kamui sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, una luz se generó de la nada y empezó a resplandecer. Pero el joven no dejaba que se manifestara del todo.

"Ese poder es de aquello que buscas... ¿no es así?"-

"detente, esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, este poder no es nuestro"- reclamó el príncipe mirando al sacerdote.

"No Kamui"- le contestó –"Ese poder reside dentro de ti y se desvanecerá junto con el tuyo..."-

"Fuuma..."-

"Y los patéticos seres que habitan en este mundo pasaran a la historia... seres dependientes de alguien mas, ni siquiera son capaces de hacer que su mundo este estable por ellos mismo en cambio, entregaron la vida de alguien mas para mantenerlo... pero ese sacrificio se termina con tigo"-

"¡Ya basta, estas lastimando al príncipe!"- gritó Arashi sacando su espada

"¡Intenten detenerme!"-

Fuuma alzó la espada, un remolino de plumas blancas cubrió a Kamui y al sacerdote, desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

Un temblor de gran fuerza se sintió segundos después de aquello, Subaru observó las imágenes en los cristales de luz, muchas zona del planeta estaban pasando por aquella anormalidad.

"Syaoran...-kun"- dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz, el joven vio ala princesa –"no me siento...muy bien..."- Sakura perdió el balance y de no ser por Satsuki, hubiese caído al suelo.

"¡Sakura!"- gritaron Syaoran y Fay acercándose rápidamente Kurogane con ellos, Syaoran sostuvo a Sakura entre sus brazos, la temperatura de la joven estaba bajando.

"¿Que demonios esta pasando?"- se preguntó Sorata a sí mismo viendo los cristales de luz y después a Sakura. –"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto, Fuuma?"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

La mujer de cabello rojizo pálido y ojos verdes levantó la vista, tenia puesto un vestido negro de tirantes, pero debajo tenia una blusa de manga larga de color rojo pero de materia semitransparente, las solapas en negro, una mascada del mismo materia y color entre los brazos, tacones y una tira en negro, une gema en forma de cruz en el centro y a los lados una en forma de rombo en color negro brillante, al igual que sus aretes.

La mujer levantó la mano, una flama escarlata apareció en su palma, iluminando el lugar. El escenario era un espacio negro con cristales de luz negra, al contrario de los cristales normales, estos permanecían en negro cuando no emitían luz y eran manejados con otro tipo de energía entre otras diferencias.

En el centro del lugar había una plataforma con un espacio lleno de agua y alrededor de esta, varias columnas y una curco de agua, un remolino de aire y plumas blancas apareció de la nada y la esfera donde Kamui estaba encerrado descendió hasta sumergirse dentro del agua, cuando la mujer se acerco, descubrió que podía el agua había formado un domo, colocó su mano en lo que parecía la superficie del agua y se sorprendió de ver que podía tocarla sin sumergirse.

"Vaya, un espejo de agua..."- reflexionó, después frente a ella, aterrizó Fuuma, la espada en la mano.

"Veo que has llegado, Karen"- dijo el joven, caminando para bajar de la plataforma e insertar la espada en uno cristales de luz negra. –"¿Y los demás?"-

"viene en camino"- Karen miró la inconsciente forma de Kamui –"¿Esta bien?"-

"Eso depende"- contestó Fuuma

Karen empezó a jugar con la llama que había creado, cuando una ráfaga de viento se sintió, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se acercó a ellos, tenia puesta una túnica café y sobre esta una sin magas color verde, atada con una cinta café, el símbolo en su tiara era el del pentágono el color verde claro.

"Ha, veo que has traído a Kamui-Ouji aquí"- dijo con un sonrisa –" que bien, ya podemos empezar"-

"Ya era hora de que vinieras, Aoki"- dijo Karen acomódense el cabello

"Hey¿de qué me perdí?"- preguntó una voz alegre, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acercó a ellos, vestido con un traje morado oscuro y en cima de este una túnica sin mangas color blanco, el símbolo en su tiara era el de la luna creciente y menguante juntas.

"De toda la acción en el castillo, Yuuto"- dijo la voz de Seishirou, quien estaba detrás de él.

Karen siguió mirando a Kamui un rato, después regresó su vista a Fuuma, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y se elevo en el aire hasta sentarse sobre una de las columnas alrededor de la plataforma.

"El poder que mantiene a Sadame en orden es el de Kamui, pero mientras este en ese estado, dentro de esa esfera, se irá desvaneciendo, este mundo podrá ser destruido de toda plaga que camino en él"-

"Y entonces..."- Karen también se levó en el aire para sentarse en una de las columnas, al igual que los otros hombres presentes en el lugar –"...la revolución ah empezado"-

"Será plenamente interesante"- concluyó Aoki sin ver a sus compañeros, sino a Kamui –"Y lo único que el príncipe tiene que hacer es..."-

"No hacer absolutamente nada"- completó Yuuto –"Al menos en un buen rato"-

"He de suponer que tu te encargaras de eso"- dijo Seishirou digiriendo su vista a Fuuma, quien afirmó con la cabeza.

"Que irónico que tú seas quien empiece esta revolución, este cambio"- dijo Karen cruzando la pierna –"La susodicha estrella gemela del destinado a ser el pilar del planeta"-

"Estrella gemela..."- reflexionó Fuuma, recordando el día en que conoció a Kamui, el joven agitó la cabeza –"Ah recuerdo ese pasaje... '_La constelación alrededor de la estrella del pilar, los ángeles del cielo y la tierra, y la estrella que esta junto a la suya, la estrella gemela del destinado_'... si, catorce personas fueron marcadas por ese simple pasaje y el ya tan renombrado destino"-

Kamui entre abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, a pesar de ver borroso por el cansancio y el efecto del agua que rodeaba la esfera, pudo distinguir las figuras de Karen y Aoki, dragones del cielo, Seishirou y Yuuto, dragones de la tierra y sobre todo la de Fuuma, quien lo miró fijamente.

"Fuu...ma..."- dijo en un hilo de voz, el sacerdote saltó hasta quedar arrodillado frente al dome del espejo de agua y colocó una mano en la superficie.

"Que tengas una sueño apacible... Kamui"-

Kamui cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, sumiéndose en un sueño forzado por el cansancio y la falta de energía, los presentes vieron como el príncipe se perdía en la inconciencia, los cristales de luz negra mostraron la imagen de nueves de tormenta formándose en el cielo de Sadame y algunos relámpagos cruzaban el cielo.

"¿Y que me dices de los recién llegados?"- preguntó Karen –"¿Los seres de otro mundo?"-

"No se si sean una amenaza..."- confesó Fuuma –"Pero su presencia no me agrada"- recalcó entre dientes.

Seishirou miró las imágenes en los cristales de luz negra, las imágenes de Syaoran, Fay y Kurogane se hicieron presentes, el verdugo frunció en entrecejo, después cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"...y bueno, el curso del destino ya empezó a cambiar"-

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora:

·El Tsubasa, Seishirou es la persona que enseñó a Syaoran a pelear, se conocieron cuando Syaoran día de unos bandidos que quería robarle un libro sobre vampiros que le compró a su padre Fujitaka él lo ayudo y a cambio, le pidió ver el libro, por que él esta en busca de los "Gemelos Vampiros", uno de ellos es Subaru O sorpresa¿quien será el otro?...naaa, Hokuto de seguro Syaoran le pidió que le enseñara a pelear, ya que él lo hace muy bien la razón por la que le pidió esto es que, al igual que Seishirou, él no puede ver con su ojo derecho, así que Seishirou que es muy bueno peleando le ayudó.

·Como verán no es todo un bando "bueno" cielo o todo un bando "malo" tierra¡hay un por que para todo, Pero luego saldrá.

__

Hikari Katsuragi: Si, hay pocos fics de Tsubasa y como la historia me gusta tanto y no hemos tenido el placer de ver a Kamui en ella¡aquí esta una, que bueno que te gusta.

__

Silvia Barton¡Hey, me alegra haber sido oportuna para publicarlo, espero que te guste. n.n

__

Harakiri Ai: Me alegra haber podido ayudarte con lo del manga¿verdad que es una historia interesante? Weeee, De Clam, X, Chobits y Tsubasa son mis preferidas.

__

Eri mond licht: Claro, cuanta con ello ).

Mi emai les para cualquier duda o comentario estoy a sus ordenes, gracias por leer mi historia.


	4. Razones

****

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, X/1999 y los que lleguen a aparecer que no sena originales, son propiedad de **CLAMP** y este es un fan fic escrito por motivos de diversión.

"Elevation"

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles – X – Fan Fic 

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo IV: Razones

Fuuma miró dentro del espejo de agua donde la esfera en la que Kamui estaba atrapado reposaba, el pilar de Sadame tenia los ojos cerrados, pero por su expresión, el sacerdote podía asegurar que el sueño que el joven tenia era poco apacible.

"Ni en sueños pueden los pensamientos de este mundo dejarte en paz, Kamui?"- preguntó el joven.

"Sadame esta demasiado ligado a Kamui, lo sabes perfectamente"- dijo una voz gruesa, detrás de Fuuma estaba aun hombre de cabello castaño vestido con un traje verde con detalles en negro, en su frente el símbolo de la media luna invertida hacia abajo y un circulo en el menguante.

"Kusanagi, veo que decidiste aparecerte"- dijo Fuuma sin apartar si vista de Kamui, el dragón de la tierra representante del mismo elemento sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia los pilares que rodeaban la plataforma.

Karen estaba colocándose la tiara, mientras Seiichirou leía un pergamino sin poner atención a su alrededor, Yuuto estaba viendo las imágenes en los cristales de luz negra, por otro lado, Seishirou no había apartado la vista del espejo de agua desde hacia un buen rato.

"Los guardianes de los cuatro elementos de Sadame están de mi lado..."- dijo Fuuma en voz baja, refiriéndose a Karen, Seiishirou, Yuuto y Kusanagi –"el verdugo por igual"- Seishirou cerró los ojos dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa –"...por que están de acuerdo con el cambio que quiero, con el poder que busco..."-

"Este planeta debió morir hace muchísimo tiempo"- dijo Karen encendiendo una llama –"Pero la estrella de Kamui brillo sobre él para salvarlo"- la mujer soltó la llama –"...eso provoca que otros tengan un destino que no deberían de correr..."- esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza

"A cambio..."- Seiichirou hizo que un anillo de viento rodeara la flama de Karen –"Entregó todo..."-

"Sin embargo"- Yuuto lanzó un anillo de agua para complementar el de viento a la flama –"Nadie tenia planeado lo que pasaría después"-

"Ni siquiera nosotros estamos seguros"- Kusanagui continuó caminando hacia los pilares, extendió la mano y un anillo de hojas se complementó con los de fuego, viento y agua –"Sólo sabemos que es tiempo de que Sadame obtenga su revolución"-

Seishirou agitó la mano, un anillo de energía rojiza se unió al de los elementos, Fumma extendió la mano y el complemento de energías fue hacia él, quien lo cubrió con una esfera de un color morado trasparente, hasta convertirse en un brillo de colores tornasol, el sacerdote miró a Kamui, quien para su sorpresa, estaba despierto.

"¿Kamui?"-

El príncipe tenia las manos contra la esfera en una mirada llena de angustia, el joven golpeó la superficie de la esfera y gritó, pero el sonido no pasó del espejo de agua, nadie puedo escuchar sus palabras, a pesar de esto, Kamui seguía hablando, golpeando la superficie de la esfera entre frase y frase muda al parecer, pero el sacerdote entendió todas y cada una de las palabras del joven.

Y no le gustaron.

"¿Que esta diciendo, Fuuma?"- preguntó Karen algo alarmada, aun que no lo hizo notar. El sacerdote miró a los guerreros y después lanzó la estrella tornasola contra el espejo de agua, esta lo atravesó sin problemas y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kamui, el golpe le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Karen se cubrió los ojos mientras los demás, excepto Seishirou, apartaron la mirada, el príncipe quedó lastimado por el ataque, se incorporó con dificultad, apoyando las manos de nuevo en la esfera, pero no levantó la mirada.

"Nada, no esta diciendo nada"- dijo Fuuma entre dientes, obviamente alterado –"Al menos nada coherente... ya no"-

El sacerdote dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, Kamui levantó la vista, apoyó la cabeza contra la esfera que representaba a Sadame, su prisión y cerró los ojos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Sorata golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza, que parte del material cayó al suelo, Arashi tenia las manos cerradas en puño contra la boca y los ojos cerrados mientras Yuzuriha, Nataku y Satsuki miraban el suelo fijamente, apretando los dientes de vez en cuando.

"¿Aun nada, Nataku?"- preguntó Satsuki al joven, él negó con la cabeza

"No puedo sentir la presencia de Kamui o de mi madre por ninguna parte..."- confesó el joven

"Kusanagi, Seiichirou, Yuuto y Seishirou también parecen haber desaparecido"- continuó Yuzuriha juntando las manos contra el pecho –"...y Fuuma"-

Subaru no podía soportarse ni solo, el guardián tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la calma. Kakyou miraba la situación con una actitud resignada.

Sakura había recuperado la conciencia, pero estaba ida, a joven sentada en uno de los sillones de aquélla sala, mirando la nada, Mokona sobre su hombro derecho, Syaoran, sumamente preocupado, a su lado, Fay y Kurogane veía a los dragones, pero sintiendo aquella sensación de impotencia dentro de ellos, poco podían hacer por ayudarlos.

Al menos por ahora.

"¿Quién es realmente... Fuuma?"- preguntó Sakura, sin mirar a nadie en especial, Subaru dirigió su vista hacia la joven.

"¿Qué?"-

"Fuuma... el protector de Kamui¿Quién es realmente?...¿cómo es que estaba... esta, tan ligado a Kamui?"- Sakura enfocó su vista

"Bueno...él..."-

Sorata dio un suspiro y se acercó a la joven, Arashi detrás de él, el dragón de cielo se sentó y cerró los ojos un momento, después fijó la vista en los zapatos de Sakura.

"Fuuma ah estado con Kamui desde que él puede recordarlo, cuando yo lo conocí, Fuuma ya estaba a su lado, por que así se había previsto, Fuuma es el representante de una de las estrellas mas arraigas a la de Kamui"- El joven levantó la vista –"Pero más allá de eso..."- el maestro del trueno miró a Yuzuriha –"Yuzuriha es quien les puede decirles, por que ella es la representante de la otra estrella tan arraigada a la del príncipe, su mejor amiga..."-

Todos vieron a la joven, quien levantó la vista hacia el domo, donde la imagen de Kamui estaba grabada, después vivó hacia una de las ventanas.

"Yo conozco a Kamui desde siempre, puesto que ambos fuimos criados al mismo tiempo, Fuuma es mayor que nosotros, los tres nos conocimos a corta edad en este castillo, Kamui siempre fue muy...el siempre aceptaba todo lo que le decían, eso molestaba mucho a Fuuma, pero no solía hacer nada, por que decía que no era correcto, pero... las cosas cambiaron cuando los demás dragones llegaron, Karen, Satsuki y Nataku llegaron primero, una semana mas tarde, Sorata y Arashi..."-

****

. . : Flash Back : . .

Sorata llegó al castillo lleno de energía, siendo un chico de 13 años hiperactivo, no se podía esperar menos, lo primero que vio al llegar al castillo tras cumplir su entrenamiento, fue a una chica, Arashi.

"¡Yia!"- el joven saltó y tomó las manos de la joven, quien confundida, no supo que hacer –"El viejo tenia razón, en este lugar era donde te encontraría, todo tiene un por que y un motivo en este mundo¿verdad, Nechan?"-

Arashi parpadeó lentamente, dudosa, afirmó con la cabeza

"Yo soy Sorata y soy todo tuyo"-

Arashi soltó una bofetada contra el joven, pero visiblemente sonrojada, a Sorata no me molestó en lo mas mínimo.

"Arashi..."- dijo en seco, mirando a otro lado.

"¿Hu?"- Sorata parpadeó –"¿Tu eres una dragón de Sadame?"-

"Si, uno dragón del cielo"- dijo viendo al joven

"Igual que yo, yo creí que eras una hermosa princesa"- le dijo, para después reírse, Arashi , aun sonrojada, señaló detrás de él, hacia el jardín.

Sorata pudo ver a un niño sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, un cachorro entre sus piernas, una niña quizá demasiado alegre colgada de su cuello y un niño mas grande que ellos a su lado.

"El niño es Kamui"- Sorata miró al príncipe de Sadame con curiosidad

"¿Ya te presentaste?"- preguntó, Arashi negó con la cabeza, Sorata la tomó de la mano –"¡Entonces vamos, nechan!"-

"Inuki, no muerdas la capa de Kamui-chan"- dijo una pequeña Yuzuriha, sin soltar a Kamui, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose de ver al cachorro morder su capa. –"Cachorro travieso"- rió Yuzuriha. Kamui notó a los recién llegados.

"Mira Fuuma, Yuzuriha, tenemos compañía"- Fuuma camino rápidamente y se puso frente a Kamui, Yuzuriha lo soltó y se colocó de pie en la banca mirando con curiosidad sobre el hombro de Fuuma.

"¡Hola!"- saludó Soarta levantando una mano –"Yo soy Sorata de los dragones del cielo y ella es Arashi, también de los dragones del cielo"-

"Hey, igual que tu, Yuzuriha"- dijo Kamui con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si, antes sólo era yo, por que Nataku y Satsuki son dragones de la tierra"- dijo Yuzuriha mirado hacia la derecha, donde un niño y una niña trataban de cortar unas flores de un gran árbol.

Kamui se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaban Nataku y Satsuki, extendió una mano y un gran numero de flores lo rodearon para después caer sobre ellos, Satsuki le sonrió y recolectó un ramo, Nataku miraba curioso los pétalos y cuando algunos cayeron sobre su nariz, lo hicieron estornudar. El príncipe de Sadame se rió y luego le ayudó a Nataku a hacer un ramo de flores.

"Hey¿cómo hizo eso?"- preguntó Sorata al Fuuma

"El es Kamui... el pilar de Sadame, por lo que pertenece a este mundo... a cambio, este mundo hace todo lo que Kamui siente, supongo que Kamui quería ayudarlos"-

"Vaya, miren quien llegó"- dijo la voz de una mujer, los chicos levantaron la vista hacia Karen, quien se acercó sonriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Mamá!"- gritó Nataku tomando el ramo que le había hecho Kamui, corrió hacia su madre y lo levantó –"Para ti"-

Karen tomó las flores y acarició la cabeza de su hijo con ternura, Kamui entrecerró los ojos al ver esto y suspiró, el sol fue cubierto por un banco de nubes grises, Karen vio esto y después dirigió su vista hacia los guardianes y el príncipe.

"Será mejor que entremos, parece que va a llover"- les dijo con un tono suave

"Pero yo no..."- Kamui se detuvo en seco, viendo de nuevo como Karen colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Nataku, el niño recordó como su madre solía abrazarlo... y un rayo cruzó el cielo.

Fuuma tomó la mano de Kamui, quien parpadeó y regresó a la realidad, viendo como el joven le sonería, Kamui imitó el gesto y se integró al grupo para entrar al castillo, la lluvia empezó a caer, pero era una lluvia suave, no una tormenta.

Yuzuriha observó que los cambios en el clima habían ocurrido por el sentimiento de nostalgia de Kamui al ver a Nataku con su madre, pero había mejorado cuando Fuuma lo tomó de l mano.

La niña cargó a Inuki, aun confusa ya que no estaba segura de entender bien lo que acababa de figurar, la joven levantó a Inuki y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Tu que piensas Inuki, realmente Fuuma es quien hace a Kamui cambiar de humor tan rápido o estoy imaginándolo?"- el cachorro ladró y torció las orejas, la niña parpadeó –"Tendré que ser mas observadora"-

****

. . : End Flash Back : . .

"La realidad es que ese pensamiento es real, Fuuma lograba hacer que Kamui sonriera mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros"- dijo Yuzuriha colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Inuki –"En una ocasión, cuando en una misión Fuuma quedó perdido por varios días, Kamui estaba devastado, el sol no brilló en Sadame durante todo ese tiempo, por mas que Kamui se concentraba para evitar que sus emociones se reflejaran en lo que ocurría en Sadame, le resultó imposible"- la joven suspiró –"Pero no estoy segura de hasta que punto Kamui aprecia a Fuuma y mucho menos logro descifrar el porque de los actos de Fuuma"-

Sakura pasó los sus dedos sobre el broche que tenia puesto en el cabello, regalo de Kamui, y se quedó pensando en la imagen de Kamui pidiéndole que llevara su mensaje a sus amigos, que lo perdonaran por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y la razón por la que estaba ocurriendo.

Kamui se lo dijo, ella pudo escucharlo, pero no sabia si era correcto decirles a los presentes lo que Kamui le había confesado.

"La regla"- recordó Sakura –"La regla que dice que Kamui debe amar a Sadame sobre cualquier cosa¿Es cierta?"- Sakura fijó la vista en Subaru

"bueno si..."- contestó Subaru algo confundido –"Pero¿ha que viene eso?"-

"¿Que pasaría si Kamui no amara a Sadame sobre cualquier cosa, sino a alguien?"-

El hechicero parpadeó algo sorprendido por la pregunta y es que nunca había ocurrido algo así en aquel mundo.

"Probablemente lo ocultaría"- dijo Kakyou, todos dirigieron la vista al vidente –"...por que no debe de ser así"-

"¿Estas diciendo que el pilar de Sadame no tiene derecho a enamorarse?"- preguntó Fay algo molesto

"Pero que..."- Kurogane dijo algo entre dientes.

"Teóricamente"- contestó el vidente –"Pero Kamui aun así no podría deshacerse de la responsabilidad de cumplir su deber, sentiría una culpa inmensa, el príncipe siempre es muy decidido en eso, su deber..."-

"Pero ese no es el caso"- dijo Subaru irritado por la conversación –"Es aso es que Kamui esta en un momento donde esta situación podría ser desastrosa, ah estado delicado de salud desde hace una temporada y lo que esta haciendo Fuuma podría ser mortal"- Subaru apretó el cetro fuertemente.

"De todas formas hubiese ocurrido..."- dijo Sakura, Syaoran vio a la princesa, Yukito le había dicho que Sakura podía escuchar a los que "no tienen voz" y sentir a quienes "ocultan su voz", algo le decía que la princesa sabia mas que todos los presentes.

"¿Qué!"- Subaru se alteró mucho

La princesa dio media vuelta, para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta, Mokona la miró confundida pero no se movió o dijo nada, Kurogane y Fay se vieron entre ellos bastante confundidos, Syaoran estaba esperando que Sakura hablará.

"Kamui no esta enfermo, esta muriendo"- les dijo, los dragones del cielo y la tierra quedaron pasmados por las palabras de la princesa –"La angustia dentro de su alma lo esta matando"- la princesa abrió la puerta –"Es por eso de que de todas formas hubiese ocurrido"-

Sakura salió de la habitación, Syaoran detrás de ella, Yuzuriha y Nataku se apresuraron a seguirla mientras Fay y Kurogane se quedaron en la sala.

"¿Y que harán?"- preguntó el ninja –"tiene que ayudar al príncipe. ¿Qué harán?"-

"Primero tenemos que encontrarlo"- contestó Subaru, Fay sonrió

"cuenten con nosotros"- dijo el mago señalándose a sí mismo y colocando su brazo en el hombro de Kurogane, quien lo fulminó con la mirada, pero quería ayudar de todas formas. Adema de que el príncipe tenia una de las plumas de Sakura dentro de sí.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Sakura salió a un balcón del castillo y se apoyó en el barandal, Syaoran estaba de pie a una lado de ella.

"Syaoran-kun..."- el joven levantó la cabeza –"...Kamui me dijo algo antes de quedar atrapado en esa esfera, algo muy importante"-

"¿Sakura-hime?"-

Yuzuriha y Nataku llegaron pocos minutos después, se acercaron a la princesa, quien había fijado la vista en e horizonte, vino como a lo lejos una tormenta se extendía rápidamente.

"Sakura-dono, por favor digamos que sabe para poder ayudar a Kamui-chan"- dijo Yuzuriha en una plegaria, Nataku afirmó con la cabeza.

"Ustedes ya sabían que el malestar de Kamui no era físico¿ me equivoco?"-

Los dragones se miraron entre ellos y después a la princesa, quien dio media vuelta para verlos de frente.

"Lo sospechábamos"- confesó Nataku.

"Kamui tiene una de las plumas de Sakura dentro de sí, pero esta brilla mas que las otras"- dijo Mokona –"Él esta muy triste"- dijo la criatura parecida a una conejo –"pude sentirlo rápidamente"-

"Tenemos que encontrar a Kamui"- dijo Syaoran decidido –"no sólo por que él tiene una de las plumas de Sakura"- dijo el joven recordando la mirada del joven –"... sino por que hay que ayudarlo a que esa angustia dentro de su ser desaparezca"- el joven recordó la sonrisa de Sakura y el dolor que sintió al verla quedar inconsciente cuando todo su viaje empezó –"Nadie merece ser asechado por ese sentimiento..."- dijo en voz baja mirando a Sakura, quien parpadeó confundida. –"No si puede evitarse..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kamui abrió los ojos, encontrándose a sí mismo en un palacio extraño para él, el paisaje exterior era el de un desierto, el joven caminó por los pasillos, hasta llegar a unas escaleras, donde esperó.

"¡_por aquí_!"- se escuchó la voz de una niña, el joven vio como una versión infantil de Sakura y Syaoran se acercaba hacia donde él estaba. Entonces lo comprendió.

"Estoy viendo lo que ese poder dentro de mi guarda..."-

"_Sakura-hime¿a dónde vamos?_"-

"_Te he dicho que me llames sólo Sakura_"- le dijo algo resentida, pero después sonrió

"_Sakura_"- dijo Syaoran nervioso y después fue arrastrado por Sakura hacia las escaleras, Kamui los siguió

Al llegar, se entraron con una gran cantidad de palomas blancas que volaron surcando el cielo, el espectáculo era hermoso, Kamui vio con alegría como Sakura sonreía al abrazar a Syaoran con alegría, señalando a las palomas.

Kamui se llevó una mano al pecho, donde la pluma de Sakura permanecía, cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos, se vio de nuevo dentro de la esfera que representaba a Sadame, en un plano nocturno, el suelo era una espejo de agua donde de vez en cuando se veía como algunas gotas caían, Fuuma estaba frente a él.

"Mira"- Fuuma señaló a un apartado de Sadame, Kamui colocó una mano contra el espacio que el joven había señalado, este esta desapareciendo –"Ya ah empezado"-

"¿Por qué haces esto?"- Kamui colocó ambas manos contra el cristal –"¿Por qué?"-

"Porque..."- Fuuma observó como Kamui, incluso dentro de sus sueños, lucia demasiado débil, esto lo hizo enfadar –"Por que este mundo no merece lo que tiene"-

"Pero... pero es que"-

"Mencióname una sola persona, que no sea dragón del cielo, la tierra o vidente, que sepa cuando naciste"- Kamui no supo contestarle, Fuuma sonrió –"¿nadie? Es que no les importa, sólo les interesa que tanto puedes resistir para mantener este planeta en balance, pero como veras, yo estoy poniendo fin a eso, tomando el control"-

"Estas haciéndole daño a personas inocentes"- Kamui cerró las manos en puño –"Eso esta mal"-

"Kamui eres demasiado inocente¿crees que me importa eso? Obviamente no"- el joven se alejó de la esfera –"...tengo planes en mente"-

El príncipe levantó la vista la imagen de Syaoran, Fay y Kurogane vino a su mente, así como de la de Sakura.

"Tengo que confiar... por más difícil que sea..."- el joven golpeó con fuerza la esfera y algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos –"¡Pero es que todo esto es mi culpa!"-

Kamui bajó la cabeza y siguió su sollozó en forma débil, Fuuma seguía siéndolo desde lejos.

"Te equivocas Kamui, esto no es tu culpa..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Subaru se quedó pensando en las palabras de Sakura¿y si la princesa tenia razón?.

Lo que mas le molestaba de esto es que no pudo preverlo, si Sakura tenia la verdad en sus palabras, entonces había dejado que Kamui se hundiera lentamente, en un falsa esperanza de que su malestar era simplemente físico.

Angustia

¿Una persona podía morir por angustia? Si, por que se deja consumir por aquel dolor lentamente, hasta que tanto su alma como su cuerpo no pueden soportarlo.

Si Sakura decía la verdad... ¿Qué es lo que causaba aquel dolor tan grande a l príncipe, que es lo que atormentaba a tanto a Kamui?

La regla. Sakura mencionó la regla.

Si Kamui había relevando es _regla_, entonces debía estar sufriendo, por que no podría soportar amara alguien y cargar con Sadame a la vez.

"Que egoísta sueña eso"- se dijo a sí mismo el hechicero, entonces reaccionó –"Este mundo vive a cambio de ignorar la felicidad de quien lo sostiene"- el joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza –"Eso causa angustia, una gran angustia, por que no hay quien pueda ayudarte a remediar eso..."- el joven sintió su voz temblar –"...Kamui es el pilar, este mundo ignora la felicidad de Kamui para seguir con vida, eso causa que Kamui sienta que se le abandona, por que no importa lo que el sienta, eso causa... dolor..."- Subaru ensanchó los ojos con miedo, temblando un poco –"Kamui esta muriendo a causa de eso... por que el destino decidió su suerte"-

__

Esto...Subaru, es mi batalla contra el destino

"Contra el destino... "-

__

detente, esto no tiene nada que ver con **nosotros**, este poder no es nuestro

"¿nosotros?"-

__

entregaron la vida de alguien mas para mantenerlo...

"La vida de Kamui"-

La imagen de Fuuma mirando a Kamui en la entrada del jardín vino a la mente de Subarun, como una vez el sacerdote le había preguntado cuanto valía la vida de Kamui para él, Subaru, confundido por a pregunta, se preocupó mas por tratar d e saber por que Fuuma actuaba tan extraño y no por responderle.

"¡Eso quiere decir que...!"- la respuesta se ahogó en la garganta del hechicero.

****

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Notas de la Autora:

·Me gusta poner que Karen es la madre de Nataku por que el volumen 18 del manga de X es demasiado bello snif ¡Adorable Nataku diciéndole a Karen que la quiere, adorable snif

·Se supone que Fuuma sólo es un par de años mas grande que Kamui, si vez el volumen 17 del manga, donde esta la historia de cómo se conocieron, dirás que la diferencia es mayor, por que Kamui se ve muy chico comprado con Fuuma adorable eso agrégale que Kamui no es muy alto, bueno, digamos que simplemente Fuuma es mas grande que Kamui xP

·No, no escribo a Subaru como despistado por que par algunos ya es obvio que le pasa a Kamui, he de suponer, sino, de todas formas lo voy a decir mas adelante jijiji es que todo tiene un motivo, digamos que Subaru no puede aceptar lo que esta pasando.

·¿Por qué Karen y los demás se unieron a Fuuma? No, no es un misterio, se dirá mas adelante.

****

Harakiri Ai: por nada amiga, un placer ayudarte.

****

Hikari Katsuragi: Si, yo sólo he leído uno a dos, pero son de Kurogane y Fay mas que todo y eran one-shot yo quería leer SyaoranxSakura, aun le falta publico que quiere escribir Fics a Tsubasa, yo simplemente amo ese manga, es demasiado interesante P

Por sus comentarios, muchas gracias, mi email es yersifanel para lo que se les ofrezca, espero que les guste mi historia.


	5. Fuera de Control

**Aclaración: **Todos los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999 y los que lleguen a aparecer que no sean originales, son propiedad de **CLAMP** y este es un fan fic escrito por motivos de diversión.

**"Elevation"**

(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle – X – Fan Fic)

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo V: Fuera de Control **

Karen caminó lentamente hasta el espejo de agua y se arrodilló frente a este, colocando las manos en el domo. Kamui parecía dormir, los brazos contra el peco y las piernas también, su expresión era como la de un muñeco, no revelaba nada.

La representante del fuego entrecerró los ojos.

-"No se que decirte..."- dijo en voz baja –"Se que en este momento sientes que todo se esta viniendo abajo, puesto que tu poder sobre Sadame se esta desvaneciendo"- la mujer sonrió –"Pero tengo una buena razón para apoyar a Fuma, ¿sabes?... el destino al que nuestras vidas están atadas no es un ser comprensivo y tengo que decir que a lo largo de este tiempo, he llegado a detestarlo"- Karen se puso de pie –"Esto no es tu culpa, claro esta, tu también estas siendo victima del destino, es por eso que he decidido unirme a la batalla contra este"- Una flama apareció en la mano de Karen y ella sonrió aun mas –"Para destruirlo"-

La mujer se acomodó el cabello y dio media vuelta para dejar a Kamui solo en la habitación. El príncipe abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban en morado sólido sin brillo, como si estuviera en trance.

-"Intenciones ocultas... de eso se trata esta guerra"- Kamui cerró los ojos una vez mas, quedando en ese sueño artificial de nuevo.

En un mundo espiritual, el plano astral, camino de los sueños, Kanoe estaba recorriendo los senderos en busca de respuestas.

Viendo hacia el final de un sendero, encontró a Kamui, encerrado en una jaula de cristal, sentado en lo que parecía un columpio, Kanoe pudo ver un brillo oscuro detrás de Kamui, pero era débil, opaco y aun que se estaba haciendo fuerte, aun no tenía forma.

-"Kamui"- llamó la caminante de sueños –"Kamui, mi hermana me pidió que viniera a verte"-

Kamui levantó la vista, se meció un poco en el columpio, Kanoe se acercó mas a él, colocó la mano en la superficie del cristal, extrañada de la prisión que había creado en sus sueños.

-"Kanoe... ¿Tu lo sabes no es así, esto que siento, este sentimiento que me consume por dentro"-

-"Si, tengo conocimiento de ello, yo no puedo ver el futuro en los sueños, pero puedo moverme a través de ellos, es ahí donde comprendí por lo que estabas pasando"- le dijo –"Kamui, Fuuma empezó todo esto porque no le atormenta lo que siente, sino algo mas"-

-"Dijo una batalla contra el destino, tu sabes que no es posible ganarle a este destino, es mas fuerte en nuestro mundo que en los otros"-

-"El destino es un camino, Kamui, tu decides como lo llevas, Fuuma quiere cambiar la fe, para rescribir el destino"-

-"La suerte de una joven inocente se ha mezclado con nuestra batalla, no me paree justo"- dijo refiriéndose a Sakura –"por lo que he visto, ella también esta sufriendo, porque no puede recordar a ese joven"-

-"Todo tiene un porque... pronto veremos el de esta situación en la que hemos caigo"- la imagen de Kanoe empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco, Kamui cerró los ojos y quedó una vez mas solo en el inmenso plano astral.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Sakura estaba con Yuzuriha en el patio frontal del castillo, los cambios climáticos en Sadame se estaban haciendo considerablemente peligrosos, pero la joven dragón del cielo tenía un plan.

-"Muy bien Sakura, tu turno"- Sakura se acercó al perro espiritual de Yuzuriha, Inuki y colocó su mano en la cabeza de este, y la otra en el prendedor de cabello que le dio Kamui, tras unos segundos, Inuki resplandeció.

-"Con esto, espero que puedas encontrarlo, este poder se parece al de Kamui, si sientes algo parecido, revisa, tal vez sea el príncipe"-

Inuki afirmó con la cabeza y se convirtió en esencia para después desaparecer, emprendiendo su búsqueda.

-"Sakura-hime"- habló Yuzuriha, la joven miró a la guardiana de frente –"¿por qué dices que la energía que le mostraste a Inuki se parece a la de Kamui?"-

Sakura parpadeó lentamente, para depuse mirar al horizonte, Sadame estaba empezando a vivir una crisis de la cual nadie sabía como saldrían delante.

-"Eso es porque... porque Kamui se parece a mi... mis poderes se parecen a lo de El y los de El a los míos..."-

-"¿Qué..?"-

-"Algo me lo dice"- habló Sakura cerrando los ojos –"Tiempo antes de que todo esto empezara, antes de empezar este viaje junto con Syaoran..."-

-"Sakura..."- dijo Yuzuriha en voz baja –"Kamui una vez me dijo que había estado teniendo sueños, donde conocía a una princesa de una reino desértico..."- Sakura miró a la joven con intriga –"Tal vez... tal vez tu presentimiento sea cierto... y Kamui y tu tiene algo muy importante en común..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

La mujer de larga rizado cabello negro miró al espejo con su expresión seria de siempre, dirigió sus ojos al hombre a un lado de ella, quien estaba sentado en lo que parecía un trono, detrás de ellos algunas otras chicas.

El hombre alto, fornido de cabello negro con una parte blanca apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y sonrió.

En el espejo, la imagen de Kamui durmiendo dentro del espejo de agua, el hombre se puso de pie acercándose un poco mas al espejo de marco rojo.

-"El que fue declarado estrella gemela de este joven esta cruzando los limites que yo especulaba... podría ir muy lejos, cosa que no me conviene, me haría las cosas difíciles"- dijo aquel hombre.

-"¿Qué harás al respecto?"- preguntó la mujer de cabello rizado

-"Esperaré tan sólo un poco mas a ver que tiene en mente ese sujeto, sólo un poco mas, depuse, haré lo mismo que hice anteriormente"- la joven parpadeó –"Así es, haré sonar las campanas"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

En la zona de la Laguna Blanca, Hinoto pudo ver como una montana parecía tener un deslave, mientras el viento se hacía mas fuerte y la tormenta empezaba a lo lejos.

Kanoe, quien había estado sentada a un lado de su hermana, abrió los ojos, ambas miraron la laguna de agua blanca, la cual brillaba intensamente, alrededor del lugar había árboles y no muy lejos, lo que parecía una también color blanco.

-"¿Hablaste con él, hermana?"- preguntó Hinoto, Kanoe, quien vestía un traje parecido al de Hinoto pero en negro, afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Creo que esta pasando"-

-"¿Que dices?"- preguntó Hinoto alarmada

-"Pude ver la sombra de una catástrofe detrás de Kamui, quien esta encerrado aun en sus sueños por el hechizo que hizo Fuuma, pero esa catástrofe no es cosa de los que habitamos en Sadame, es algo mas"-

-"Creo... creo saber que es"- dijo en voz baja mirando al la laguna –"Kamui esta protegiendo dentro de si aquel poder que buscan los viajeros, lo que esa joven de ojos verdes perdió y muchos desean, uno de los fragmentos del camino para cruzar entre las dimensiones"-

-"Las alas de esa chica... si, pude ver esa imagen al caminar en los sueños de el joven que parece estar enamorado de ella, Syaoran es su nombre"-

-"Sakura posee un poder extraordinario, las alas de esa joven eran parte de su poder, de su alma y de su corazón, al convertirse en fragmentos, plumas, es como empezó todo esto"-

-"¿Qué desee aquel ser maligno que quiere robar las plumas de la joven Sakura?"- preguntó Kanoe, Hinoto cerró los ojos.

-"Alas blancas que pueden trazar un camino entre las dimensiones..."- dijo ella –"No se para que desee usarlas, pero si lo que me dices es cierto, aquel ser no sólo quiere el camino para cruzar entre dimensiones"-

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Kamui en todo esto, El no tiene relación con esa chica"-

-"Si la tiene"- confesó Hinoto

-"¿Hermano, que es lo que no me has dicho?"-

-"Mi deseo era que Kamui recuperar la luz cálida de su corazón, así como Sakura, la bruja de las dimensiones no podía hacer eso directamente, por lo que desee su intervención en el destino, ya que ella podía controlar el camino para que el destino se dirigiera hacía ese deseo..."- Hinoto abrió los ojos –"Kamui esta muriendo por la tristeza que le agobia, pero la luz cálida de su corazón sigue dentro de si mismo, pero esta siendo opacada por esa tristeza, mientras que la de Sakura reside dentro de Kamui, porque le pidió que la protegiera"-

-"¿cuál es la luz cálida de Sakura?"- preguntó Kanoe

-"El recuerdo de la persona mas importante para ella, recuerdo no podría recuperar de no ser por mi intervención en sus caminos, dándole un giro al destino..."- Kanoe miró a su hermana con intriga –"Tiempo atrás, tuve una visión del futuro, un futuro que no puede ser cambiando, pero lo que acontezca después de ello, si, es por esto que pedí intervención en el destino, para que el encuentro entre Sakura y Kamui se realizara"- dijo ella –"Puesto que ellos tenían que conocerse, yo sólo intervine para acelerar ese encuentro... porque sabes que no existen las coincidencias... sólo lo inevitable"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

En otro lugar muy lejano a Sadame, para ser mas calaros en otro mundo, otra situación se estaba arraigando:

-"¡Yuuko!"- llamó la voz de una joven –"Vamos, despierta"- insistió –"¡Yuu-Ko!"-

-"Ella ha estado así desde anoche"- dijo una niña de largo cabello azul recogido en dos coletas. Maru

-"No despierta"- dijo otra niña a un lado de el, esta de cabello corto color rosa. Moro.

El joven de cabello corto color negro y ojos grises, de lentes, se arrodilló a un lado de la cama de su "jefa" la bruja de las dimensiones, su nombre era Kimihiro Watanuki.

-"¿Hummm...?"- Yuuko se movió un poco, la Mokona de color negro, quien estaba dormida a su lado, también despertó, saltó de la cama a la cabeza de Watanuki, esperando que Yuuko reaccionara.

-"¿Estuviste bebiendo de nuevo?"- dijo cargando a la Mokona de color negro, quien negó con la cabeza –"¿No. Entonces que pasa?"-

Yuuko se incorporó lentamente y quedó sentada en la cama, Mokona saltó a su regazo, mirando con una expresión de preocupación, la bruja pasó una mano entre las orejas de Mokona y cerró los ojos.

Un aura resplandeciente la rodeó para luego trasformarse en una esfera blanca brillante, la cual ella tomó en su mano.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Watanuki al er el objeto brillante que descendió en la mano de Yuuko.

-"Esto es el poder de ver el futuro en los sueños"- dijo la bruja –"Lo estaba usando, estaba teniendo una visión del futuro, es por eso que no despertaba"- declaró.

Yuuko se puso de pie y guardó la esfera en un pequeño cofre junto a su cama, el cual cerró y miró a Watanuki.

-"¿Qué pasa, Yuuko?"-

-"Este poder perteneció a la vidente del mundo en que Syaoran y los demás se encuentran ahora"- Yuuko cargó a Mokona –"Cuando Clow y yo creamos a las Mokona para ayudar a Sakura y Syaoran, sólo habíamos previsto los poderes de Sakura... Clow dijo haber visto otra energía, pero no pudo saber con seguridad que era... Yo también podía verlo, de vez en cuando una sombra estaba en par a la de Sakura, pero era inestable, como si en realidad el evento no fuese a ocurrir..."- Yuuko suspiró –"Finalmente un día aquella sombra desapareció y creamos el plan de acuerdo a lo que vimos después de eso, ahora sé que las cosas están menos planeadas de lo que pensé"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- preguntó el joven mientras Maru y Moro lo abrazaron y el rodeó a cada niña con un brazo.

-"La sombra que estaba paralela a la de Sakura en las visión e Clow era alguien mas, alguien que posee un poder similar al de ella... el poder para trascender entre las dimensiones, alas que plasman el camino... el poder paralelo al de Sakura es quien lo complemente, haciendo de ese poder legendario, manejable"-

-"¿Que estas intentando decirme?"- preguntó Watanuki, ahora un poco nervioso.

-"Las alas blancas de Sakura forman un camino para cruzar entre las dimensiones... el que posee un poder paralelo a ello complementa ese poder... completándolo... de esa forma se puede controlar la ruta del cruce de dimensiones y el tiempo en el que se realiza..."- Yuuko inclinó la cabeza –"Me temo que pronto... aquel mundo en el que Syaoran se encuentra en este momento... desaparecerá"-

-"¡¿Qué!"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Inuki llegó a una zona conocida como el bosque de cristal, que es un bosque completamente blanco con brillantes, que lo hacían parecer cristal, además de piezas del mismo material en el suelo.

El perro caminó por las veredas, siguiendo el tramo de energía parecido al que le mostró Sakura, finalmente llegó hasta lo que parecía un lago congelado, colocó una pata en la superficie y vio que era imagen era una ilusión.

Inuki saltó al lago, atravesando la ilusión.

Pasó un largo tramo de oscuridad, hasta que alcanzó el suelo, a lo lejos vio una estructura de varios pilares, cristales negros a los alrededores y en el centro, un espejo de agua en forma de cúpula.

El perro apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la cúpula, donde encontró a Kamui, dentro de la esfera de energía representante de Sadame, sumido en un profundo sueño.

Inuki colocó una pata en el espejo de agua e hizo algunos sonidos de preocupación, pero Kamui no despertó.

El perro se convirtió en esencia y salió del lugar rápidamente. Detrás de una de las columnas, estaba Fuuma, recargado y cruzado de brazos, abrió los ojos, mirando sobre su hombro.

-"Inuki sabe que estamos aquí, de seguro no le importó"- dijo alguien a su lado, Fuuma desvió la mirada para encontrarse con Kusanagi.

-"Si, Inuki debió sentir nuestra presencia, pero no la encontró peligrosa, además, no me afecta que sepan donde esta Kamui ahora, el tiempo se acaba para nosotros, pero para Sadame queda aun menos"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Karen examinó el área, estaba en la laguna blanca, observando los alrededores, invocó una flama para después mirarla un rato.

-"¿Qué harás ahora?"- preguntó una voz, Karen miró sobre su hombro, Kanoe estaba mirándola.

-"Sadame es un mundo lindo"- dijo mirando su flama de nuevo –"e hecho puedo decir que me agrada... pero su forma de sobrevivir, marcando el destino de unos injustamente... No es que quiera verme heroína... en realidad es algo personal"-

-"¿Estas molesta porque el lazo de Sadame con el suerte te marcó como dragón del cielo?"- preguntó la caminante de sueños.

-"No, en realidad no"- dijo tranquilamente –"Es algo mas..."- Karen abrió los ojos –"Será mejor que Tu y Hinoto salgan de este lugar, porque haré arder este bosque hasta encontrar el punto de balance, para después destruirlo"-

-"El punto de balance es lo que conecta esta zona con el resto de Sadame, si lo destruyes..."-

-"Acelerarle el proceso de decadencia que sufre Sadame, haciendo desaparecer esta zona, los poderes de Kamui ya no pueden proteger el punto de balance, así que cada lugar es mucho mas vulnerable a la destrucción"-

-"¿Por qué haces esto?"- preguntó Kanoe entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Ya te lo dije... no es por mi... es porque Sadame marcó lo que mas quiero en este mundo y no dejaré que perezca por ello... ¡Por este mundo y su gente egoísta que entregó nuestras vidas a su conveniencia"-

Karen lanzó un tornado de fuego, Kanoe se cubrió de brillo y desapareció, para quedar junto a su hermano, tomó a Hinoto del brazo y ambas vieron como el tornado de fuego de Karen empezaba a abrazar con la zona de la laguna blanca.

-"Creo que hay que irnos de aquí hermana..."- dijo Kanoe

-"Si... el castillo estará bien, tengo que hablar con Subaru..."- respondió Hinoto sin dejar de ver el tornado de fuego a lo lejos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¡La zona de la laguna blanca esta siendo devastada!"- gritó Satsuki entrado a la sala común.

Subaru se puso de pie y invocó una imagen del lugar, en efecto, todo estaba siendo destrozado y en el centro del lugar, estaba apareciendo una marca, un circulo y dentro de este otro mas pequeño y a su vez dentro de este, la silueta de sol y sobre este, la luna.

-"Ese es uno de los puntos del balance"- dijo Arashi acercándose. Syaoran, Kurogane y Fay observaron como esta marca empezaba poco a poco a resplandecer.

-"El punto del balance es el sello que recibe el poder de Kamui para mantener esa zona en orden"- explicó Satsuki -"Si es destruido, no tendrá soporte y la zona será destruida"-

-"¿Que gana Fuuma al destruir Sadame?"- Subaru entre dientes

-"¡Madre!"- gritó Nataku al ver la imagen de Karen en la visión que proyectaba Subaru. Karen levantó el rostro y lanzó un beso hacía el frente, como si supiera que Nataku la estaba viendo y dijo algo que sólo Nataku entendió.

Después, alzó el brazo, formó la flecha de fuego y la lanzó al centro del punto del balance, este se empezó a agrietar, para después desaparecer.

Se sintió un temblor y la zona de la laguna blanca empezó a desintegrase. Fuuma apareció detrás de Karen en una esfera y la tomó del brazo, protegiendo a Karen con la esfera, para después ambos desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Nataku se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, Yuziruha se cubrió la boca con las manos, pero al ver a Nataku, agitó la cabeza y fue con el, para después ambos salir de la habitación.

-"¿Por qué la señorita Karen esta ayudando a Fuuma?"- preguntó Syaoran mas para si que para los demás.

-"Ya no se que pensar... pero ahora sabes que Fuuma quiere destruir los puntos de balance... hay que protegerlos..."- dijo Subaru en voz baja, los presentes afirmaron con la cabeza, viendo como donde antes estaba la laguna blanca, ahora había un gran espacio sin nada, un abismo negro si fondo era la nueva vista.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Syaoran y Sorata se dirigían hacia la zona del desierto rojo, denominado así por el peculiar color de la arena.

-"Sorata, ¿qué pasará si Sadame esta destrucción continua?"- preguntó Syaoran –"A cada momento el clima empeora y las catástrofes meteorológicas hacen que todo lo demás se vea muy afectado"-

-"Si los puntos del balance desaparecen, el planeta se desintegrará, no sé porque Fuuma quiere destruir este mundo, el también se destruirá si eso pasa"-

-"Tienes razón, pero por lo que me han dicho, Fuuma es muy astuto, no esta haciendo esto sin un plan bien estructurado"-

-"Si, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cual será..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Una vez mas, en un mundo desconocido, la chica de cabello negro rizado miraba hacia el espejo, el cual mostraba la decadencia que estaba sufriendo Sadame.

-"Fei Wang ..."- llamó la chica, el hombre de cabello negro con mechones blancos abrió los ojos, se acomodó el lente de su ojos derecho y miró a la joven.

-"¿Qué es lo que te atormenta, Xing Huo?"- le preguntó.

-"¿Te divierte ver como ese hombre destruye su propio mundo en un intento de detener el destino del joven de ojos violeta?"-

-"No te preocupes Xing Huo, tengo en mente lo que podría pasar y puedo ver cuales son las intenciones de ese hombre al crear esta destrucción, mas no me incomoda, sólo miraré un poco mas"-

-"Espero que no falles, Fei Wang "- dijo en el tono plano que solía usar y devolvió su vista al espejo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Inuki llegó al castillo, corrió por los pasillos donde encontró a Sakura, la chica lo miró y sonrió.

-"Yuzuriha esta hablando con Nataku, dice que la señorita Karen los ha traicionado, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es así, ¿verdad?"- Inuki afirmó con la cabeza –"Hay un motivo para el comportamiento de estos dragones del cielo y tierra, que súbitamente se unieron a la rebelión dirigida por Fuuma..."-

Sakura pasó una mano por la cabeza del perro y miró hacia fuera, a través de una de las ventanas del pasillo.

-"¿Encontraste a Kamui?"- le preguntó, el perro afirmó con la cabeza, Sakura lo miró tranquilamente –"llévame con él por favor"-

Inuki afirmó con la cabeza, Sakura se aferró al cuello de Inuki y el perro se convirtió en esencia, junto con Sakura, saliendo del castillo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Satsuki y Arashi llegaron a la selva, sólo para encontrar que Kusanagi ya había destruido casi la mitad del lugar.

-"¡Detente!"- dijo la joven dragón del cielo, pero Kusanagi sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-"Ustedes no entienden, es normal, lo harán mas adelante"- el hombre lanzó otro ataque, el punto de balance empezó a trazarse en el suelo.

-"No lo hagas Kusanagi"- pidió Satsuki –"Este no eres tu"-

-"No te preocupes, Satsuki, no he cambiando, no soy un ser del mal, pero es muy pronto para que me entiendan, esperen y verán, y declararé las razones de mi comportamiento"-

Arashi y Satsuki unieron un ataque, pero un golpe de fuego lo desvió y una esfera roja las atrapó, Karen y Seishirou estaban frente a ellas.

-"Hora de irse niñas, ya es tarde"- dijo Seishirou lanzado la esfera lejos de la zona de desastre.

-"Hazlo ya Kusanagi"- dijo Karen, Kusanagi golpeó el punto de balance, el cual empezó a destruirse, los tres se fueron del lugar y la zona empezó a desintegrase.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la Autora: **

· El hombre y la chica de Tsubasa ( http/img68.echo.cx/img68/1818/op0090qw.jpg ) no estoy de todo segura que Fei Wang y Xing Huo sean sus nombres, eso es lo que leí en un scan, pero estaba en japonés y leí el símbolo lo mejor que pude, espero estar en lo correcto.

·Mokona Modoki es el nombre tanto de la Mokona blanca como de la Mokona Negra, la Mokona de color negro aparece en xxxHOLiC ( y Tusbasa...) mientras Mokona blanca en Tsubasa (Y xxxHOLiC P), ambas se pueden comunicar entre si, es como si fueran hermanas gemelas (Yo las pongo como niñas por que me gusta así, sin mencionar que es lo mas normal) http/homepage1. aun que en futuras referencias me referiré a Mokona Negra como "Modoki" para evitar confusiones.

·Entre Otras cosas, Tsubasa ya tiene anime, lo cual me hace muy feliz, si desean verlo, pueden bajar los capítulos (Bittorrent) de la siguiente dirección: http/ un gran disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo, tuve algunas complicaciones con él y por ello no puede actualizar hasta ahora.

**Hikari Katsuragi**: Tsubasa anime ya esta aquí, weee! -dance-

**Dannychan**: Te lo agradezco mucho y ahora sí, a ponerse bien las pilas )

**Karla**: Espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por escribirme.

Dudas, comentarios, mi correo es yersifanel (arroba) hotmail (punto) com y estoy a su servicio, nos vemos!.


	6. El final de Sadame

**Aclaración: **Todos los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999 y los que lleguen a aparecer que no sean originales, son propiedad de **CLAMP** y este es un fan fic escrito por motivos de diversión.

**"Elevation"**

(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle – X – Fan Fic)

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo VI: El final de Sadame**

El joven de ojos violeta recuperó la conciencia poco a poco, levantó su mano tocando la superficie del cristal que era su prisión... ¿o acaso su protección, el ya no lo sabía.

Gran parte de la superficie del cristal ahora era lisa, Sadame estaba perdiendo su contacto con la energía del joven cuando los puntos de balance eran destruidos, Kamui sintió sus ojos humedecerse por la tristeza, todo esto estaba pasado porque Fuuma conocía el inevitable destino del joven y quería evitarlo.

-"Este mundo pudo haber tenido una gran gloria..."- dijo en voz baja con tristeza –"Pero en su lugar... esta siendo condenado"-

-"Te equivocas, Kamui"- el joven reconoció la voz, su guardián, Fuuma, estaba de pie frente al espejo de agua –"Este mundo se condeno a si mismo cuando no supo tomar la responsabilidad de mantenerse a si mismo"- declaró el guardián sosteniendo la ahora ya casi libre shinken entre sus manos.

-"Sin embargo, creo que pude haber hecho algo para salvarlo..."- dijo Kamui, sus brillantes ojos violeta mas tristes de lo que Fuuma podía recordar.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El joven observó como su auto-proclamado jefe, aquel hombre que lo había sacado de su propio mundo para trabajar para el, el joven de ojos rojizos no sabía las intenciones de Fei Wang, este muy apenas le dirigía la palabra, Xing Huo se encargaba de guiarlo en aquel extraño castillo.

El no había salido de ese lugar desde que fue traído por la fuerza y no podía escapar ya que sus poderes habían sido sellados por la magia de Fei Wang, por lo que se limitó a esperar, estando de pie detrás de aquel sillón donde Fei Wang solía observar el espejo que reflejaba las imágenes de los viajeros que buscaban las plumas de esa joven princesa.

Vistiendo pantalón negro, camisa sin mangas del mismo color, una túnica, una cinta roja atándola y un juego de variadas joyas, el joven lucía en una oscura belleza, el símbolo que parecía estar tatuado en su frente lo hacía verse aun mas misterioso, lo que parecía un ojo, una línea rodeándolo y cinco marcas en cada lado.

Un demonio, su nombre era Koryu.

El demonio cerró los ojos y de pronto, una ola de engría lo invadió, sus alas se desplegaron contra su voluntad, negras alas de majestuosa y una vez mas, oscura belleza.

-"Veo que tus poderes han regresado, Koryu"- dijo Fei Wang sin verlo –"Eso quiere decir que aquel al que debes de proteger esta por despertar, que conveniente"-

¿Al que debía proteger?... Este hombre sabía sobre la profecía hecha en el nacimiento de Koryu, la que decía que su poder sería usado para la defensa de aquel que posee el poder que yace bajo la noche.

Koryu nunca había entendido esa profecía y como para su raza habían pasado mas de cien años desde su nacimiento, lo había dado por olvidada, aun que no por completo, no, Koruy soñaba de vez en cuando con su protegido, pero ahora este hombre le estaba hablando una vez mas sobre ese poder.

Todo encajó con perfección, este hombre quería que Koryu le entregara a aquel que debía proteger, por eso lo había secuestrado.

El demonio sacudió las alas, tenía tantos deseos de atacar a Wang en ese momento, pero si una cosa bien le había enseñado su primo era la prudencia.

El poder de caminar entre las dimensiones... ese era el poder base y el poder hermano de este, era el de quien el debía proteger, la imagen de un joven de cabello negro y ojos violeta vino a su mente, era cierto sus poderes habían regresado y la profecía de su nacimiento estaba por cumplirse.

-"No te preocupes, Koryu"- dijo Fei Wang –"Traeré a tu lindo protegido"- dijo con diversión, Koryu apretó los puños, pero permaneció quieto, este no era el momento de atacar.

-"El esta interfiriendo de nuevo"- dijo la voz de Xing Huo al ver al espejo, Fei Wang devolvió su atención a los eventos.

-"En ese caso..."- Fei Wang se puso de pie y conjuró una extraña magia, en algún lugar de Sadame, un extraño templo se cubrió de brillo y el profundo sonido de unas campanas flotó por el aire.

Koryu dio media vuelta y se alejó un poco, sacudiendo las alas a en su caminar, miró sobre su hombro hacia el espejo.

-"El tiempo se acabó..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Inuki descendió suavemente, dejando a Sakura con cuidado en el suelo, la joven princesa caminó por el oscuro lugar hasta llegar al espejo de agua donde Kamui permanecía encerrado.

Sakura caminó tranquila, colocó una mano sobre el cristal y este se destrozó, el agua fluyó rápidamente, mojando los zapatos de la joven, la esfera donde estaba Kamui se alzó en el aire, el joven abrió los ojos.

-"Sakura..."- dijo con un pequeña sonrisa –"Me alegra que haya venido, creo que es tiempo de que cumpla mi destino"-

-"Kamui-Ouji...¿Qué harás ahora?"-

Kamui cerró los ojos y sonrió, la esfera en la que estaba se cubrió de brillo para luego desaparecer, el joven descendió al suelo lentamente, quedando de pie de forma tranquila.

-"Mi poder no puede salvar a Sadame ahora... pero si cumplo mi destino entonces este poder de sostener a Sadame podrá ser usado a voluntad, se exactamente que hacer con el... Fuuma hizo mucho para intentar detener este dolor que me agobia, pero es inevitable, no soy capaz de sostener a Sadame, ya no"-

-"Pero, pero es que..."- Sakura no sabía que decir

-"Te lo dije antes... para poder hacer mi deber con propiedad, tengo que amar a Sadame sobre cualquier cosa, pero no lo hago, yo estoy enamorado de Fuuma, a el es a quien amo sobre todo lo demás..."-

Sakura recordó cuando el príncipe le confesó sus sentimientos hacia Fuuma, sintiéndose sumamente triste porque le había fallado a su mundo, pero es que la fe del pilar era demasiado cruel... no poder amar, Sakura sentía tristeza de sólo pensarlo.

-"Vamos Sakura..."- dijo mirando a la salida de aquel lugar –"Puedo escuchar... las campanas"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Syaoran y Sorata llegaron a una zona en el bosque, donde se elevaban unas ruinas, exactamente iguales a las que había en el país de Clow.

-"No lo puedo creer"- dijo Syaoran al ver esta edificación –"¿Que significa esto?"-

-"¿Syaoran?"- preguntó Sorata

-"Estas ruinas... en mi país hay unas iguales, en ellas fue donde Sakura perdió sus recuerdos"-

-"Entonces tu si entiendes lo peligrosa que es esta edificación"- dijo una voz, ambos miraron hacía arriba, en uno de los árboles estaba Fuuma, acompañado de Seishirou.

-"No creo que lo entienda Fuuma"- dijo Seishirou sin dejar de sonreír –"Syaoran no sabe con seguridad lo que esta pasando, la razón del porque Sakura despertó su poder dormido, menos el porque hay otra edificación casi igual a esa que vio en su mundo, en este"-

En ese momento, las ruinas se cubrieron de brillo y el suelo tembló con violencia, Fuuma clavó la mirada en el lugar.

-"¡Syaoran-kun!"- dijo la voz de Sakura, el joven miró sobre su hombro, Sakura corría hacia el, Inuki a su lado, mientras mas atrás, estaba Kamui.

-"Kamui"- Fuuma saltó a ver al príncipe, corrió hacia el, pero se detuvo bruscamente, los ojos de Kamui habían perdido su brillo –"no, no, ¡NO!"-

-"Puedo escucharlo..."- Kamui cerró los ojos y se elevó un poco en el aire, para después desaparecer, Fuuma corrió en dirección a las ruinas, seguido por Seishirou.

Syaoran tomo de la mano a Sakura y siguió a los nativos de Sadame, Sorata envió a Inuki por ayuda y se unió a Syaoran.

Fuuma se apresuró para adentrarse en el edificación, corrió por los pasillos de esta hasta hallarse en la cámara principal, Kamui estaba de pie sobre una escritura en el suelo, su mirada estaba perdida, al ver a Fuuma sonrió.

-"No hagas esto Kamui, no tiene que ser así"- le dijo, Kamui lo miró de frente y parpadeó –"Debe haber otra forma, lo que sea, primero tu vida es arruinada por el estúpido destino y ahora esto, ¡me niego a que sigas adelante!"-

Fuuma corrió a su encuentro, pero un fuerza maligna se percibió en el aire, varios portales fueron abiertos en ese lugar y soldados vestidos en negro, como aquellos que aparecieron en el país de Clow, estaban haciendo acto de presencia en ese lugar.

Eran demasiados, Fuuma comenzó a luchar, mientras aun en el centro del emblema, Kamui lo miraba sin cambio alguno en su expresión.

Syaoran, Sakura y Sorata llegaron al lugar, el joven de ojos verdes se enfocó en proteger a la princesa, mientras Sorata se unió a Fuuma en la batalla.

-"Kamui"- llamó una voz detrás del joven, el príncipe miró sobre su hombro, Seishirou, el verdugo de Sadame. –"¿Tan difícil es romper el camino del destino?"- le preguntó, el joven afirmó con la cabeza –"¿Acaso es porque esta situación confiere a mas de un mundo, no solo al nuestro?"- de nuevo, el joven afirmó con la cabeza –"Creo que... esta batalla ha de continuar en otro lugar"-

-"Yuuko Ichihara"- dijo Kamui en casi un murmullo –"Quiero pedir un deseo"-

La bruja de las dimensiones miró el espejo de su habitación, el príncipe estaba muy cerca de perder la conciencia

_-"Te escucho"-_ le dijo, Watanuki detrás de ella

-"Protégelos"- fue todo lo que dijo –"No importa el precio"-

_-"Tengo el precio adecuado"-_ la bruja cerró los ojos –_"Así será"- _

La voz de Yuuko se disipó del ambiente, Kamui se arrodilló, colocando ambas manos sobre el sello en el suelo, este resplandeció con fuerza, para luego hundirse en las profundidades de la estructura, Kamui de pie sobre este.

-"¡No!"- Fuuma lanzó a una lado a los soldados, saltado hacía la abertura creada por el descenso del sello.

Syaoran tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos e hizo lo mismo, Seishirou miró la abertura, Sorata frente a el.

-"¿Que esta pasando?"- preguntó el guardián del trueno

-"Kamui es muy diferente a todos nosotros, el poder que reside dentro de si va mas allá de el destino ligado a Sadame, tiene que ver con mucho mas..."-

-"¡Explícate!"-

-"Me encantaría, pero no puedo hacerlo, yo desconozco a aquellos que vieron mas allá del tiempo para trazar el camino... Red Clow... Yuuko Ichihara... Fei Wang Clow...este ultimo es quien tiene aquella ambición que llevó todo esto a sus inicios..."-

Sorata parpadeó, para luego saltar hacia dónde se habían dirigido los otros, Seishirou suspiró y les siguió.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kamui saltó, elevándose en el aire, en el lado izquierdo de aquella edificación, contraria a la del país de Clow, estaba un grabado, alas.

El joven se colocó contra el grabado, este empezó a resplandecer, al mismo tiempo, Fuuma y los demás llegaron.

-"Esto es igual"- dijo Syaoran al ver la edificación –"Sólo que este grabado se encuentra en la pared izquierda..."-

-"¡Kamui!"- Fuuma intentó acercarse, pero mas soldados aparecieron, formando una barrera de que no permitieron que nadie se acercara Kamui, el joven príncipe cerró los ojos, trazos de luz se formaron detrás de el, para finalmente abrirse revelando la silueta luminosa de en estereotipo de alas.

-"Alas..."- dijo Sakura al verla –"Son iguales a las mías"- analizó –"Pero..."-

-"Son negras..."- dijo la voz de Fuuma, al mirar con detalles las recientemente desplegadas alas de Kamui.

El grabado empezó a absorber la Figura de Kamui dentro de si, Fuuma sintió la desesperación crecer dentro de si, aquella pesadilla con la que siempre temió estaba edificándose frente a sus ojos.

-"Tengo que sacarlo de ahí"- dijo luchando contra el campo de energía que no le permitían acercarse al joven.

Kurogane y Fai llegaron junto con los demás dragones del reino de Sadame, Mokona abrió los ojos.

-"¡Mekyo!"- dijo al sentir una de las plumas de Sakura, la princesa tomó a la criatura blanca entre sus manos, mientras Syaoran no se apartaba de ella ya que las ruinas estaban empezando a temblar.

Kamui abrió los ojos, mirando a los presentes, después fijó su vista en la princesa del país del Clow.

-"Lo lamento Sakura, pero no puedo darte tu tesoro en este momento"- Kamui bajó la cabeza –"Puesto que corre peligro..."-

El príncipe fue absorbido por completo por el grabado.

-"¡Kamui!"- todos los dragones del cielo y la tierra gritaron el nombre de su príncipe, pero este ya no podía escucharlos.

El sello resplandeció con gran poder, empezando a agrietarse, para terminar de romperse por completo momentos después, los pedazos de roca cayeron al suelo aun brillando, dejando el hueco del lugar donde solía estar aquel sello de piedra.

-"No..."- Fuuma se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, los guardias vestidos de negro desaparecieron momentos después de aquel evento, pero los alrededores seguían temblando, hasta que el temblor aumento mas y mas con forme el pasar de los segundos.

Mokona desplegó sus alas blancas y se elevó en el aire.

-"¡No, espera, los demás siguen en peligro!"- gritó Syaoran, pero la pequeña criatura blanca estaba en trance.

El símbolo resplandeciente del portal dimensional apareció debajo de ellos, Fai notó que contrario a las veces anteriores, este estaba mucho mas grande, cubriendo prácticamente todo el lugar.

Kusanagi abrazó a Yuzuriha, quien estaba aferrad a Inuki, Seishirou saltó para quedar junto a Subaru, Karen abrazó a Nataku y a su vez Aoki abrazó a Karen y junto a ellos Sorata y Arashi. Satsuki estaba a punto de caer, pero Yuuto la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Fuuma seguía sin moverse, Sakura se lanzó hacia el echándole los brazos al cuello, Syoran se colocó a un lado de ella así como Fai y Kurogane, el símbolo bajo sus pies los cubrió a todos, encerrándolos en una esfera.

Mokona abrió su boca y la esfera fue absorbida.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Estaban en un túnel, los dragones del cielo y la tierra vieron como Sadame se unía en su inevitable destrucción puesto que su pilar había abandonado aquel mundo.

La puerta de las dimensiones era lo que los rodeaba, pasaron unos segundos y Sadame ya no era visible para sus ojos, Mokona iba al frente, aun en trance.

-"Fuuma-sama"- se escuchó una voz desconocida para los presente. Fuuma, a quien Sakura tenía de la mano, levantó la vista, frente a ellos estaba un joven de cabello negro y ojos púrpura rojizo, vestido con una túnica negra con detalles en guindo, alas negras de ángel se extendía en su espalda, el joven extendió la mano y un brillo se lanzó contra el dragón de la tierra, quedando frente a él.

Fuuma levantó una mano, el brillo se trasformó en una pluma negra con un grabado en rojo sobre ella, idéntica en forma y diseño a la de Sakura, pero diferente en color.

-"...Kamui"- dijo el joven de ojos rojos al ver el objeto entre sus manos, mientras el muchacho de ojos púrpura bajó la cabeza y desapareció de aquel lugar.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

La dimensión se rompió, revelando un gran grupo de gente frente a la casa de Yuuko Ichihara, la bruja de las dimensiones, la mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos guindos miró a sus nuevos invitados con su usual expresión de conocimiento, detrás de ella estaba Watanuki, Maru y Moro.

-"Veo que todos llegaron a salvo"- dijo la voz de Hinoto, todos los dragones miraron hacía un lado, donde Hinoto, Kanoe y Kakyou esperaban.

-"Lady Hinoto"- dijo Yuzuriha al verlos –"¿Que es este lugar?"-

-"¡Na!"- Kurogane agitó la cabeza –"¿Cómo es que estamos de nuevo en este lugar?"- dijo al reconocer la casa de Yuuko.

-"Daré explicaciones, pero antes..."- Yuuko agitó su mano, los cristales en todas las tiaras de los dragones brillaron, incluyendo la de Fuuma, para luego desprenderse e ir hacía ella.

-"¡Espera, esos cristales"- exclamó Subaru al ver aquella acción.

-"Pertenecen a Kamui, el fue quien se los otorgó al nombrarlos sus estrellas acompañantes oficialmente"- completó Yuuko –"Estos cristales son el precio a pagar por salvar sus vidas, tal y como Kamui lo deseó"- posteriormente, miró a los maestros de los sueños, los tres extendieron su mano derecha, el anillo que portaban fue entregado a Yuuko –"El precio por salvar a los dragones del cielo y la tierra ha sido pagado"-

Yuuko entregó los cristales y anillos a Maru y Moro para que los pusieran en el cuarto de los tesoros.

-"Ahora... hablemos de lo que pasó"- dijo la bruja al ver la caras de confusión y miedo de los presentes –"...y de lo que pasará a partir de este momento"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kamui sentía que caía a un inmenso vacío lleno de oscuridad, quizá lo único que daba calor era la pluma blanca de Sakura que yacía dentro de si.

-"He tomando el curso de mi destino"- dijo en voz baja, agitó sus recientemente desplegadas alas y la caída se detuvo, manteniéndolo en el aire.

A su alrededor empezaron a aparecer sellos en color rojo a su alrededor, hasta cubrirlo, los sellos eran un portal, el joven fue trasportado de su lugar en la oscuridad a lo que parecía la sala de una extraña nave.

Kamui estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sus alas se movían lentamente, el joven levantó la vista, para encontrarse frente a frente con Fei Wang Clow...

-"Bienvenido, príncipe Kamui..."- El hombre se puso de pie, Kamui podía ver muchas otras figuras ocultas en las sombras de aquel lugar –"...A mi recinto"-

Kamui se puso de pie y analizó con cuidado todos y cada uno de los detalles de ese hombro y el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba. La joven de rizado cabello negro que estaba de pie junto al sillón donde hasta hacía unos momentos Fei Wang estaba sentado lo miraba sin cambio alguno en sus expresión.

-"Tu fuiste el que me llamó... el que hizo sonar las campanas de aquellas ruinas en Sadame"- afirmó el joven de ojos violeta.

-"Así es... y tu presencia aquí ha de poner la suerte a mi favor"- en ese momento un gran número de guardias se lanzaron contra Kamui, quien empezó a esquivarlos a todos, Fei Wang se acercaba peligrosamente hacía el mientras el joven estaba ocupado escapando de los golpes de los soldados.

Finalmente Fei Wang extendió la mano y en un hábil y rápido movimiento, tenía a Kamui por el cuello, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, el joven forcejeó contra su captor pero fue inútil.

Xing Huo dio una señal a las jóvenes que estaba entre las sombras y ellas corrieron hacía Kamui, para luego extender una mano y cada chica arrancó una pluma negra de las alas del príncipe.

-"¡Basta!"- gritó Kamui al dolor cuando una tras otra pluma de sus alas era arrancada, no fueron muchas, pero eso poco le importaba.

Tras esto, Fei Wang llevó a Kamui hasta una plataforma y lo colocó el en centro, esta se cerró en un cúpula y el hechicero colocó un anillo con símbolos de protección en esta.

-"Sino te entregabas a este destino, todos los seres que aprecias hubieran muerto, con esto al menos unos cuantos se salaron de terrible final de Sadame, no es así?"-

Kamui recorrió sus alas, cerrados sobre si mismo como si quisiera protegerse con ellas, Fei Wang se retiró de la habitación y cuando la puerta fue cerrada, un joven de ojos púrpura salió de un rincón y colocó las manos contra la enorme cúpula.

-"Kamui-sama"- dijo el joven –"Mi nombre es Koryu"-

-"Eres quien me habló en el túnel negro... a quien le di una de mis plumas"- el muchacho afirmó con la cabeza, Kamui miró al joven y sonrió

-"He cumplido lo que me pidió"- Koryu se sentó en el suelo y admiró al joven que desde su nacimiento se había profesado que ayudaría.

Kamui... sin duda uno de los portadores del poder dual que tanto se había guardado y protegido al paso de las eras... poder que Fei Wang Clow quería controlar...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Una vez todos dentro de la casa de Yuuko, la bruja les explicó todo lo mejor que pudo, aun que era una situación realmente complicada.

-"Kamui posee un poder parecido al de Sakura, se puede decir que es el poder que complemente el de Sakura, así como el de Sakura es el que completamente el suyo, uno es sombra del otro y unidos son in mensurados..."- dijo la bruja, y miró al grupo de Syaoran –"Ahora que han topado con esto, las cosas se complicarán mas para ustedes, porque _ese_ tipo tiene a Kamui entre sus manos..."- Yuuko hizo una mueca de enfado graciosa

-"¿Y Kamui, cómo podemos ayuda a Kamui?"- preguntó Yuzuriha apretando los puños

-"Lamentablemente ustedes no pueden hacer mucho, al menos la mayoría de ustedes"- dijo la bruja, todos la miraron extrañados –"¿No lo han notado?"- Yuuko suspiró –"Sus poderes"- dijo finalmente

Todos levantaron las manos o cerraron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que sus poderes no estaba respondiendo a su llamado.

Excepto los de Fuuma.

-"Sadame no esta destruido"- dijo señalando a un espejo, dónde se podía ver una solitaria isla flotando entre fragmentos de tierra en la orbita de un planeta, en aquella isla estaba el castillo de Sadame, sumido en un sueño frío, como si una hola de hielo lo hubiese cubierto –"Kamui congeló el centro del planeta en el tiempo, aquel mundo puede ser arreglado, Kamui debe saber como, pero sus poderes también fueron congelados en el tiempo, porque ustedes son las estrellas protectoras de Sadame, es por eso que el planeta sigue con vida, porque ustedes como parte de sus núcleo, no murieron, es fue la voluntad de Kamui"-

-"Pero... Kamui"- Satsuki no terminó su frase

-"Es por esto que queríamos que los alrededores del centro Sadame fueran destruidos"- explicó Seishirou, Subaro lo miró atentamente –"...Kamui estaba muriendo, cuando el poder de Kamui se extinguiera, todo el peso de Sadame caería sobre nosotros, pero nosotros no tenemos el poder del pilar, el planeta sería cubierto por la oscuridad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"-

-"Así que pensamos..."- continuó Karen –"que si hubiese una forma de disminuir la presión sobre Kamui, este tendría mas tiempo para luego convocar ese técnica que sólo el es capazas de hacer y restaurar el planeta..."-

-"No entiendo"- dijo Nataku mirando a su madre

-"Estaba a punto de hablar con Kamui para decirle mi plan..."- dijo Fuuma, para sorpresa de todos, ahora todas las miradas estaban fijas en el –"Al usar la shinken con el poder del pilar, Kamui podría liberar su máxima técnica, la cual por ser tan joven aun no ha sido liberada en su mente, yo se la revelaría en el momento adecuado, pero antes todos los sellos que unen a Sadame con el núcleo debían ser destruidos..."- Fuuma miró a shinken, la cual lo había seguido hasta ese lugar, el joven tocó la espada y esta resplandeció para luego introducirse dentro de su pecho y desaparecer ahí, Fuuma se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos.

-"De que técnica hablas, Fuuma?"- preguntó Sorata

-"No puedo decirlo, Kamui tiene que ser el primero o estaré rompiendo el sello de aquella técnica antes de tiempo"- todos entendieron eso. –"Bruja"-

-"Si?"- Yuuko sonrió, ella sabía que se avecinada

-"Yo aun tengo mis poderes"- dijo alzando una mano y revelando una esfera de energía –"Y quiero a Kamui de vuelta"- el joven cerró el puño.

-"Puedes viajar junto con ellos, si ese es tu deseo"- dijo señalando a Syaoran y Sakura –"Puesto que sus caminos ahora están unidos, pero habrá un precio..."-

**Continuará... **

· Koryu es un personaje del manga "Wish" también de CLAMP

Dudas y comentario, estoy a su servicio.


End file.
